Icy Fingertips
by SerenityMoonPrincess
Summary: Kimiko Takahasi had thought her normal days would last forever. But after the arrival of a mysterious boy with frostbite and an unsettling dream, her life takes a thrilling turn. A turn that she's unwilling to accept.
1. Prologue

**I shouldn't really be writing this fanfic. With all the others I've put on hold due to writer's block but I just couldn't resist writing a Rise of the Guardians fic! I saw the movie yesterday and only word can describe it: AWESOME! And don't even get me started on how cute Jack Frost is.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy my story. This isn't the best Prologue I've written but it is the most different, I admit.**

* * *

Darkness. That's all Kimiko could see – darkness. It stretched on for what felt like forever. The sounds of her Mary-Jane school shoes running echoed throughout the room. Or whatever she was in – which seemed to be nothing. Kimiko didn't know how she got here. Or what she was even doing here. Or where here was. All she knew was that she was in a world of silence dressed in her school uniform. Her light grey skirt whipped against her legs and her hair flew in the wind. Kimiko couldn't help but pant as she ran for what felt like miles. She was tempted to stop and lean over her knees to catch her breath. But she didn't. She just kept on running.

_Don't stop, Kimiko, _she told herself over and over again. _Don't ever stop!_

Kimiko squealed as she tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Kimiko's cheek pressed up against the cool cement (that was, at least, what it felt like) and she tried to push herself off the ground. She found, however, that her body wouldn't obey her commands. She wanted to jump up and start running again. But she couldn't.

Laying on the cold floor, Kimiko felt the fear curl in her stomach. She didn't realise until now how scared she was, she began shaking. Kimiko tried to figure out why she was here but found her mind went blank with that question. She honestly didn't know how. The last she remembered was turning off her lamp and falling asleep in her room. Somehow she had ended up in this place where not one thing resided. Kimiko had come to the conclusion that this could be a dream. She had pinched herself many times on the arm but didn't wake up. She did, in fact, feel the pain on her arms and had the bruises to prove it. Kimiko knew that if this were a dream then she wouldn't be able to feel any pain.

Kimiko gulped back the tears which were threatening to spill. She would not cry. Not here. Not in this world of nothing. No matter how much this world upset her. She didn't like how quiet it was. Nor how she was alone. Kimiko hated the dark and she hated being alone. It had always scared her senseless.

Something caught Kimiko's eyes, though. Something that she hadn't seen before. Something that she was sure had just appeared just now, no matter how crazy that sounded.

A light. A rectangular light in the shade of a neon green. Kimiko quickly scrambled to her feet and started running toward it without a second thought. The only sound was the echoes of her Mary-janes again, but she didn't care. She just kept running. She almost smiled in relief. Almost.

As the light became more clearer so did the hope in Kimiko's heart. She might have finally found a way out of this terrible place.

She stopped running when she stood in front of the light. She was shocked. Beyond shocked. The light was an exit sign! It hung above a door. A simple, plain door. The exit sign even had a little men running on it. _What the hell? _Kimiko thought but quickly turned her gaze to the door.

Instead of running this time, Kimiko walked towards the door. Her fear raced through her veins and made her heart pound. Which was (besides her shoes) the only thing she could hear in this world. Her pounding heart. Kimiko stopped in front of the door. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and tried to calm her bubbling fear. Who knew what was on the other side of this door. It could be good or bad. It could even be both. Kimiko looked over her shoulder at the world of nothing. Whatever was on the other side of this door it had to be better than this. So, taking one more deep breath, she turned around and opened the door.

It was heavy. Much more heavy then Kimiko would have expected. She had to use all her strength to open the door. Her eyes were on the floor, she was too afraid to look at the new world. A gush of wind hit her and Kimiko could hear new sounds that she hadn't expected to hear. Controlled by her curiosity she looked up and gasped.

The world she had walked into was almost the opposite of the one she just came back from. It was a world of . . . destruction. The world was of a city. A broken one. The sky was painted a shade of grey and black and was so thick it was hard for Kimiko to breathe it in. There were no plants at all, there was only grass, which was all dead. The roads were cracked and littered with trashed cars. There seemed to be very poor gravity, there were rocks and broken parts of the road floating around the world silently. The buildings were smashed and broken, some removed from the ground and were floating in the thick air. Looking at her feet, Kimiko found she wasn't standing on the ground. She was, in fact, standing on a root from a tree which had sprouted itself high above the ground.

Kimiko looked up when she heard crashes. She felt her eyes widen and her breath come out short. A girl was battling a shadow of some sort. The shadow was huge and had smoke rising from its body. It's red glow eyes sent shiver's up Kimiko's spine and it's mouth was wide and in a permanent smile.

The girl it was battling only looked to be about fifteen or sixteen which made Kimiko worry. Her dark hair was pulled back in two braids, pulled away from her heartshaped face. Her eyes were a dark brown, framed with black long lashes. She wore a lavender shaded halter top with a beautiful design printed on it. She wore a pair of black tight shorts, a pair of ankle high black boots and a pair light purple arm socks. Around her tiny waist was a belt which held a wooden sword. Draped on her shoulders was a lavender shaded cloak, with it's hood obviously down, torn at the end. To sum it up in one word to describe the girl, Kimiko thought she was beautiful.

The girl had a frown set on her face and she set her feet on the ground. She glared up at the Shadow monster with a determined look on her face. The shadow only smiled widely down at her, sending shivers down Kimiko's spine. The girl kicked off from the ground and, Kimiko rubbed her eyes when she saw this, started flying towards the monster. Her dark hair and purple cloak were wiped vicously by the wind.

The shadow stretched out a finger towards a girl, it's smile to faltering a bit. A jet of red light hit the girl square in the chest and sent her crashing into a nearby building. She screamed as her body made contact with the building. Kimiko gasped and, subconsciously, took a step towards the girl, wanting to help her. The girl now had multiple cuts and bruises on her porcelain body. She grunted and struggled to kick off from the building. Kimiko watched as the girl began flying towards the monster again, not looking scared the slightest.

Several more red lights were aimed at her but she dodged them with ease. Just like the monster had, the girl pointed a finger out, aiming it at the monster. A bright, thin beam of white light burst from her finger and shot towards the monster. Kimiko gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. The beam of light hit the Monster in the hand, who cried out in pain and clutched it's slowly disappearing hand. The girl smirked in satisfaction and she began flying towards the Monster again.

But what happened neither Kimiko nor the girl were expecting. While the monster was clutching it's hand, an object (which Kimiko guessed to be a piece of the road) flew by the girl and knocked her in the side of the head. The impact was so strong, the girl was knocked to the ground. She lay on the ground this time with her eyes shut and her body twitching with pain.

"That girl!" Kimiko yelled out in worry, not caring if she got the monster's attention. "I have to help her!"

It was as if Kimiko was on another planet because neither the girl nor the monster heard her. But apparently someone did. A voice whispered in her ear, _"You can't. It is too late for her." _

Kimiko jumped in surprise when she heard the voice. She looked around for the source of the voice but found no one there. "Then what can I do?" She demanded angrily. "I can't stand here and watch her die!"

"_But you can't go in and help here either. You are only human. You're not a Guardian."_

"Guardian?" Kimiko repeated, confused.

"_Yes."_

The monster pointed a finger at the girl and smiled viciously at her. Another jet of red energy shot from his finger and towards the girl. When it hit her, she was bathed in its murderous shade. She screamed in pain as she was electrocuted. Kimiko took another step forward and felt her heart wrench with compassion and worry. "No! She's not gonna last much longer out there!"

"_Yes. You are right. But I'm sure she's prepared."_

Kimiko gasped and cupped her hands to her chest, as if to grasp the surge of sympathy she felt aimed at the girl. Her eyes were wide with emotion and her mouth was open.

"_Hesitate and you lose. She knows that."_

The girl screamed again as another shot of red energy ran up and down her body. Kimiko could even see tears running down the girl's face. "There must be something I can do!" Kimiko yelled to the invisible voice. "Please! I can't stand this anymore!"

"_Idiot. What can you do? After all, you are only human. You have no powers, correct?"_

Kimiko shook her head, tears prickling her eyes. "I don't care!" She argued. "I don't care whether I have powers or not! I still feel like I can do something! Anything!"

It was silent for a while. It sounded like the owner of the voice was thinking about what she said. _"Do you truly mean this? Will you do anything to stop the suffering of others?"_

"Yes!" Kimiko answered, her hands clutching tighter. "Anything! The pain of others is so sad and something that makes my heart wrench! Please let me save her!"

Silence. Again.

Till finally the voice spoke again._ "You cannot do anything."_

Kimiko sighed in frustration and bowed her head. Her cupped hands fell to her lap and her hair fell over her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to wet her eyelashes. This couldn't be happening . . . There was no way all this could be true . . .! Could it?

"_But you _can _change your destiny, Kimiko Takahashi."_

Kimiko's eyes widened and her tears stopped falling. She felt a warm light shine above her. She looked above her too see a bright light shining above her. She didn't say anything. She found she couldn't move any part of her body. Again. She was attracted to the light and kept on staring at it. It wasn't long till the light engulfed her. The last thing she heard was the echo of her own gasp.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! On the prologue! WHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! I'll send in the next chapter if I get at least three reviews. And I have a lot of will power, so I will keep true to my word. I've got the next chapter written up so now it's up to you to decide whether I send it in (boy, I feel like a teacher saying that).**

**So please review and thank you for reading this Prologue :)!**


	2. Wrong Impressions

**I was pretty surprised that I actually got three reviews in one day! Thanks guys! You made my day! And thanks to those who favoured and followed!**

**Thank you Mmyself29, elise-hale913 and lostfeather1 for following. And thank you Artemis Queen of the Night, antaurilover685 and lostfeather (again) for favouriting. It really means a lot you guys.**

**Sorry it took a while to send this in, but I had activities at school today (which, BTW, was really fun) and then I had to edit this. But I have no more school anymore so I will be paying more attention to this story. RightafterIcomebackfromthede tentistinsydenytomorrow.**

**Anyway, on with za show!**

* * *

Kimiko's eyes shot open. She winced at the sudden grey-green light of the morning sunlight pouring into her room. She looked around and found she was her room. She was laying in her bed, hugging her pillow tightly to her body, wearing her pyjamas. Just like last night. She blinked some of the sleep out of her eyes as she adjusted to the sunlight. "It was a dream . . .?" She murmured to herself.

Kimiko slowly sat up, her pillow still hugged to her chest. She looked around her room. Everything was how she had left it last night. Her clothes were thrown everywhere and were covering most of the carpet. The door to her closet was left wide open and her school uniform hung from a hook. The blankets on her bed were hanging off and some of her teddies were on the floor – she must have been kicking in her sleep again. Kimiko sighed in relief and lay her head sleepily on her pillow. "Thank Goodness!" She said, grateful that didn't actually happen.

Hearing the beeping of horns from outside, Kimiko turned her head towards the window. Unsurprisingly, there was a fine layer of snow covering the yard and little snowflakes dancing from the cloud-covered sky. The world outside was a blur to Kimiko. She couldn't get those images out of her head. That girl . . .

Kimiko grimaced. She didn't feel like getting out of bed today. She just wanted to lie down under her covers for a couple of hours. To sleep the images out of her head. But she knew she would have to eventually get out of bed and get dressed.

* * *

After getting dressed, Kimiko made her way down the stairs. The images of her dream still haunted her. She stopped on the last step, her hand still on the railing. Kimiko remembered when the girl had been electrified – the twitching of her body, the deep breaths she took, the tears, the pain on her face, the bruises . . .

Kimiko closed her eyes and forced herself to stop thinking of that. It was only a dream after all. It hadn't really happened. None of it had. Her mind had made it up. Kimiko looked up with a determined look and put a hand to her chest. She _would _forget about that dream. She was meeting her friends today and she _was _gonna enjoy herself. Kimiko nodded to herself, "Uh-huh!"

And with that, Kimiko took the last step and made her way to the kitchen. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, smiled brightly and opened the door. "Midori, I'm gonna be out for a few hours, kay?" When she heard no response, she opened her eyes and scanned the room. She found that no one in sight. "Midori?"

"Kimiko!" Before Kimiko had any time to relax, she was pulled into a tight headlock. Kimiko cried in surprise when Midori began rubbing her knuckles into Kimiko's hair. "How's ma favourite littl' niece goin'? Ha?"

"I'm your _only _niece!" Kimiko exclaimed, trying to wiggle out from under Midori's armpit. "Now let go of me!"

Midori let go of her, making Kimiko fall down to the ground in a heap. "Aw, your no fun, littl' niece!" Midori said with a sad shrug, oblivious to the fallen girl. Not sensing her presence right next to her, Midori laughed when she found Kimiko lying on the ground. "Wha' are ya doin' down there, littl' niece?"

Kimiko sat up and glared up at her aunt. "Sightseeing." She grumbled, heavy with the sarcasm. She stretched out her arm towards Midori. "Now help me up, Midori!"

Midori only shrugged, smiling slightly, and pulled Kimiko up. Kimiko almost fell over again at Midori's strength. Midori was a very different Aunt compared to all the others Kimiko had met in her life. Midori was very active and just could not stand still. Her black hair was scraped out of her face in a tight ponytail, that swung at her shoulders. Her brown eyes were wide with excitement and happiness. The dark-skinned woman wore simple clothing. Just a long sleeved clover shaded shirt, a light green jacket with short sleeves, khaki shorts and joggers.

Kimiko tried to glare at her Aunt but found that she couldn't and a smile slid across her lips. "Midori, can you fix me some breakfast?"

Her Aunt nodded, a bright smile on her face. "You betcha, kiddo!" Kimiko sat down at the counter as Midori listed off what she could make for breakfast. "So what would'cha like? Bacon and Eggs? Toast? Scrambled eggs?"

"Can I have Pancakes?"

Midori nodded. "Sure thing, littl' niece!"

As Midori started to make the pancakes, her and Kimiko started their conversation. Things were like this all the time. Midori would make breakfast as her and Kimiko would chat. They were Aunt and Niece by they really felt more like sisters.

As Kimiko and Midori's conversation became more deeper and laughter was more visible, Kimiko found that the images of her dreams were being pushed to the back of her mind. Even after Midori had served Kimiko her pancakes, the two continued to talk and laugh as if they were best friends. It was only after Kimiko had taken her last bite of pancakes that they both heard the front door open the slam.

Footsteps made their way to the kitchen. The door opened and one of Kimiko's best friends stood in the door way. Lucy Kingsley. Despite her cute name, Lucy was the _opposite _cute. At school, Lucy was known as Dark & Serious. Due to her being a Goth. Her dyed black hair framed her pale face, which was covered with heavy black make-up. She wore a black shirt with sleeves that came up to her elbows and black and light pink striped arm socks. Her jeans were the same shade as her shirt and her chunky shoes were also black. Tied around her waist was her dark jacket that Kimiko recognised as the one she had given to Lucy for her birthday last year.

She looked dark and scary on the outside but she and Kimiko had been best friends since they were ten. And Kimiko knew that, despite appearances, Lucy had a very good heart and a strong streak of justice.

Lucy didn't bother saying hello to either Kimiko nor Midori, but instead, walked across the room and grabbed Kimiko's wrist with her milky-white hand. Kimiko noticed how Lucy had bothered to paint her nails black today. She must be in a good mood. "Come on, let's go." Lucy grumbled in her usual heavy voice. Which had no emotion.

Kimiko didn't object and bounced off her seat and let Lucy drag her out of the Kitchen. "Go where?" Midori asked, more curious then worried. She was used to Lucy's attitude and knew that she didn't have to fear for Kimiko's safety when she was around her.

Lucy stopped suddenly, Kimiko had to make sure she didn't crash into Lucy's back, and turned around to face Midori, her face lacking emotion. "To the park." She answered blankly. "We're meeting the girls there."

Midori smiled warmly at both of the girls. "Well, make sure that your back by seven, Kimiko."

Kimiko nodded and smiled brightly. "Sure thing, Midori!"

"C'mon, we're already late enough." Lucy said with another tug on Kimiko's hand. She pulled Kimiko out of the Kitchen and out of the house.

Midori's smile didn't fade, even after she heard the front door close. She leaned her back against the fridge and looked out of the sky. "I wonder if they'll get a visit from Jack Frost today." She mumbled to herself. She clasped her hands to her heart as her smile stretched.

* * *

"You know, Lucy, it's quite rude to march someone out of their own house." Kimiko said as she and Lucy marched down the street. Well Lucy marched down while Kimiko was almost running to keep up with her. Lucy was a great deal more taller than her so it was only natural that she would walk faster.

Lucy merely shrugged and dug her hands deep into her pockets. "Don't care." She looked over her shoulder. "I'm known as Dark & Serious, remember? Not Kind & Sweet. That's what May's known for."

Kimiko had to admit, Lucy was right. May, though her full name was Maria, was known as Kind & Sweet. Out of all the girls Kimiko knew, she had never come across one as nice as Maria. She was nice, polite and treated everyone with respect and kindness. Everyone in the school respected her and it was almost impossible to get on her bad side.

Kimiko giggled lightly. "Your right there." She admitted.

Lucy turned back to walking. It was silent for a while. Though it wasn't an awkward silence. Just a friendly, comfortable silence. Kimiko looked up at the sky and smiled slightly. Even though it was all cloudy, it was still beautiful. The sun peaked through the gaps in the grey clouds and cool breeze blew. Kimiko stopped walking as she gazed at the sky. A snowflake glided down from the sky and landed on the tip of Kimiko's nose. Kimiko giggled. The snowflake tickled her nose.

Lucy heard Kimiko giggling and didn't sense her walking behind her. Lucy stopped and spun around. She found Kimiko, a few meters away from her, with her arms stretched out wide to catch the snowflakes and giggling lightly. The corners of Lucy's mouth twitched slightly. Kimiko was the most weird and unique girl she had met. Kimiko was able to see the beauty in things that most people didn't spare a second glance at. Lucy titled her head and cleared her throat to get Kimiko's attention. It worked. Kimiko spun around to look at Lucy.

"Hurry up, we're already late enough as it is and we don't have time to spare so you can run around like an idiot." Lucy said bluntly. Kimiko only smiled in reassurance. She opened her mouth to speak but a cold gush of wind swept by and almost blew Kimiko's hat away. It would have if Kimiko hadn't been quick to grab her hat before it flew away. "Idiot." Lucy said, not looking at her anymore. Her tone back to its heaviness. "Why did you bring your hat if your gonna have to take care of it all day?"

Kimiko only smiled at her best friend. She was used to Lucy's snappiness and insults. She didn't get hurt anymore and knew that was Lucy's way of being nice. "Because I really like this hat." Kimiko answered.

Lucy rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idiot" under her breath before turning around and walking away. Kimiko blinked a couple times, her smile absent, before tilting her head sideways. Looking a lot like a confused puppy.

She would have continued walking, or rather _running_, after her but something caught her eye. The shop window she was standing next to was covered in frost. The blue ice patterns was very beautiful to Kimiko. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was what was written in the frost that caught her attention.

_Someone is sure in a bad mood, huh._

Kimiko blinked a couple of times, her mouth wide. _Was that message there before? _She thought frantically, taking a step back from the window.

"Oi! Takahasi!" She heard Lucy call. Kimiko tore her gaze away from the window and at the small dot which was Lucy. Lucy either couldn't see Kimiko's shocked expression (from the distance that was between them) or just chose to ignore it. "Hurry up!"

Kimiko turned her gaze back at the window but found that the words that were there had already cleared up. Kimiko felt her heart pounding in her ears and her mind racing a mile a minute. She took another step away from the window and let out a reassuring breath. "Calm down, girl," she told herself. "It was probably just your imagination . . . yeah I bet that was what it was!"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Huh?!" Kimiko spun around to find the owner of that rude comment but found that no one was in sight. She looked up and down the sidewalk for the owner of the voice but found no one. Kimiko shrugged it off with confusion and ran to catch up with Lucy.

* * *

"Hey there Lucy!" Penelope Walker yelled as she waved her hand like a maniac.

"Hey." Lucy muttered with a roll of her eyes. She made her way up to where her friends were seated. The only bench in the whole park that hadn't been snowed on. Though Lucy suspected the others must have just cleared all the snow off when they got there.

"Hello, Lucy." May said with a bow of her head. Her long ruby red hair was tied in two long plaits which fell over her shoulders and reached to her hips. A pair of brown glasses were perched on her nose. She wore a thick white jacket with a hood of fur (obviously fake). Her black pants were tight on her long legs. Out of all in the group, May was the tallest, but she was, by far, the most polite. Her heart shaped face was kind and gentle and her brown eyes were warm.

Lucy nodded in May's direction then sat down next to Penelope. Penn, Penelope's nickname, had strawberry blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with a red ribbon. Freckles dotted her circular face and her ocean blue eyes were wide with excitement. She wore a long thick, hot pink coat that came to her knees. On her legs she wore a pair of thick white stockings and on her small feet were a pair of hot pink high tops with love hearts on them.

"Your late." Susannah, or rather Suze, said, her frowning gaze not leaving the watch on her wrist. Suze was the most beautiful out of all of the girls in the group. She had long black hair that hung freely around her waist. Her deep blue eyes were framed with thick black lashes. She wore a cream coloured, thick jacket that came to her thighs. Wrapped around her neck was a deep brown hand knitted scarf. Her tight pants were the same shade and her boots were a ruby red. Suze was not the tallest of girls but she was definitely the smartest. Suze wanted to be Lawyer when she grew up so of course she had taken the time when she was younger to become intelligent.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "Yeah, well, you try dragging Kimiko away from her breakfast." She retorted angrily. "When that happens, she gets distracted easily."

"So?" Suze shrugged.

Lucy opened her eyes and glared at Suze. "_So_, she got distracted by the sky, snow, a puppy, a new dress, music and some other things along the way!" She snapped.

Penn gasped, making everyone look at her. "There was a puppy?!" She demanded, her mouth was open, revealing her braces which glistened in the sunlight.

Lucy only rolled her eyes and stared straight ahead. It was quiet for a while till May looked around. "Where is Kimiko?"

All eyes were on Lucy, who merely closed her eyes in response. "She was to slow."

Everyone groaned. Except for Suze, who stood up, with her fists pressed against her hips, and glared down at Lucy. "So you left her alone?!"

Lucy didn't look up at Suze. She only sighed. "Three – two – one."

As if by magic, Kimiko ran into view. "Hey guys!" She called as she continued running. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her smile was wide and huge.

"Yeah!" Both Penn and May cheered.

"Thank Goodness." Suze sighed a breath of relief.

When Kimiko finally made it to the group, she surprised everyone by threading both arms with May and Penn's. They both laughed in surprise, along with Kimiko. Except for Lucy, who sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her right leg resting on her left and her eyes closed. "Why are you so happy?" Suze asked when the laughing had died down.

"Because I'm happy!" Kimiko answered cheerfully. She let go of Penn and May and ran to front of the group. "It's been a while since the last time we met up this weekend . . . so I'm glad to be with you all."

Penn giggled and wrapped her arms around Kimiko, a smile on her face. "We're happy to be with you too, Bunny!" She replied. Bunny was a nickname everyone called Kimiko, due to her Bunny-like personality. Well, everyone except Midori and Lucy, of coruse. Kimiko placed a hand on Penn's arm and giggled with her.

"Yes," May agreed with a nod of her head and her hands folded in her lap as she took a step towards the girls. A blush had settled on her cheeks as well as a small smile. "I believe that this will be a very fun day for all of us."

"You bet it will!" Penn punched a fist in the air and jumped on one foot. She turned to Kimiko, a blush on her cheeks from the cold. "Why don't we go make a snowman?"

"Settle down you three, we have to visit the library first to study a little bit." Suze said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And then we have to get lunch _then _we can play in the snow."

"Yeah! A snowman sounds like fun!" Kimiko said excitedly, ignoring Suze.

"Come on!" Penn said as she, Kimiko and May ran around, trying to make the perfect snowballs for their snowman.

Suze sighed in frustration and a small smirk touched Lucy's lips. "See, what I tell ya? She gets easily distracted."

* * *

"Whadda'ya think?" Penn finally asked when the girls had finally finished making their 'snowman'. All five of them took a few steps back to gaze at it but found it looked, indeed, very retarded. It's body had slumped to the right and it's right stick arm was on the verge of falling off. The face was messily decorated with odd shaped rocks Lucy had found.

The girls all tilted their heads to the right.

It was silent for a while. With the girls trying to found something good to say about the snowman. But no one was able to say one good thing about it.

Well, except for Kimiko. "You know, it's not really _that _bad." She said weakly.

All eyes were on her. "Really?" Suze asked sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. So long as you shut one eye." Kimiko said as shut her right eye. Then her left eye. "And the other . . . there, see? Not bad."

"Well if you ask me," Lucy began with a huff, Kimiko opened her eyes and everyone looked at her. "I think this is a whole waste of our time. I hate the snow. And winter. And snowman. And –"

_SMACK!_

Out of nowhere a snowball had slammed into Lucy's face. Everyone gasped out of surprise. Lucy spat out the mushy handful of snow and looked around furiously. "Who the friggin' hell threw that?!" She demanded angrily, and Kimiko swore she could see smoke coming from her ears.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. And each of them were telling the truth. None of them had thrown that snowball. And all the rest of the kids in the park weren't anywhere near Lucy.

Suze shrugged with a sigh. "I don't know, but –"

"It was you, wasn't it?!" Lucy demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the black-haired girl.

Suze stretched out her hands in confusion and glared at Lucy. "Did you not just hear me?!" She demanded furiously. "I just said _'I don't know.' _All I'm trying to say is that –"

_SMACK!_

Suze shook the white snow from her hair and glared at Lucy. Her eyebrow twitched with anger and she bent down to the ground to scope up a handful of snow. "Your seriously gonna get it now!" She growled. And with that she threw her snowball in the air. But Lucy ducked before it could hit her and it accidently hit May in the face.

For once, Kimiko saw a hard, mean look of annoyance on May's face. Which was a first. And boy, if looks could kill, Lucy and Suze would be melted by now. "You know, I'm starting to get really sick and tired of you guys fighting all the time!" She yelled. And with that she picked up some snow and threw it at Suze. But accidently missed and hit Kimiko in the face.

"Hey!" Kimiko yelled, shaking the snow out of her hair. "What the hell was that for?!"

May's look of annoyance was instantly replaced with a look of regret and worry. "I'm so sorry, Bunny!"

"Sure you are!" Kimiko scooped up a ball of snow and threw it at May, which successfully hit her in the nose. "Take that!"

As the snowball fight (or rather _war_) continued, Penn was quite oblivious to the fact that her friends wanted to kill each other and only smiled. "Yeah! Yeah!" She cheered, jumping on the balls of her feet. "Snowball fight!"

Penn's next vision was of thousands of snowballs plummeting to her face, before falling to the ground from the force of them.

But none of them paid attention to the fact the blonde had fallen, they just continued with throwing snowballs at each other. Eventually they forgot their anger at each other and just started having fun. When Penn had bounced back up she and Kimiko teamed up against the others.

"Think fast!" Someone yelled from behind Kimiko. Kimiko barely had time to turn around before a handful of snow hit her in the forehead. Kimiko quickly scooped up a ball of snow and was about to throw it at the owner of the voice but found . . . no one. Just like before. No one stood in front of her. _Strange, _Kimiko thought, oblivious Lucy sneaking up from behind her.

Lucy smiled and lifted the back collar of Kimiko's shirt. She let the icy substance fall down her back. Kimiko stiffened and screamed at the sudden coldness. "Oh! COLD! LUCY ABIGAIL KINGSLEY! I'M SO GONNA GET YA FOR THAT!"

Lucy only stuck out her tongue immaturely as Kimiko hopped around and tried to get the snow out of her shirt.

And so the snowball fight continued for hours. Till the end of the day. The girls didn't get tired of it. But when the sun started to set, they stopped their snowball war and watched the sun going down. As well as singing together classic songs. Till finally it was time to go home.

"Bye guys!" Kimiko said as she waved at her friends.

"Bye Bunny!" Her friends all chorused.

Kimiko picked up her hat, which had fallen off during the fight, and set off in the direction of her house. Lucy had offered to come with her but Kimiko had said it was late and Lucy ought to be heading home as well. Kimiko was in such a good mood that night that she was practically skipping home, humming a song under her breath.

Kimiko shivered when a shiver ran up her spine. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders in an attempt to keep herself warm, but it didn't work. Kimiko frowned in confusion. She didn't understand how it could be possible that the temperature could drop so much in just an amount of seconds.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gush of wind blew, sweeping Kimiko's hat off her head and blowing it in the wind. Kimiko gasped and watched as her hat blew in the wind. Without thinking about it, Kimiko started running after it. _Oh schmickey! _Kimiko thought as she ran, her eyes not leaving the hat. _Like I need this right now! _Kimiko didn't care that she probably looked like an idiot to everyone else, she really needed that hat back! It was her favourite hat!

Thankfully, the hat landed gracefully on the sidewalk near a street light. As Kimiko neared it she saw a man appear and pick up the hat, observing it. Kimiko let out a breath of relief. At least she wouldn't have to keep chasing after it anymore. "Excuse me! Sir!" The mysterious figure looked up at her. "That's mine!"

When Kimiko finally made it to the man, she was able to observe him. The man looked to be about eighteen or seventeen. _White hair? _Kimiko questioned in her head as she observed the untidy, mop of white hair on the stranger's head. His facial features were boyish and his eyes were ridiculously blue. He wore a blue hooded sweater with frost covering the ring of the hood. His brown trousers were tattered around the ends. He had a tall stature albeit thin and Kimiko noticed how he wore no shoes.

The stranger didn't appear to hear her. He just observed the hat as if she wasn't there. "This sure is a beautiful hat," He said after a moments silence. "Looks like it belongs with someone doubly as beautiful though." Kimiko blushed at his comment and felt her stomach turn to mush. "To bad it belongs to a monster." Kimiko's blush disappeared within a second and she glared at him.

"A monster?!" She repeated loudly. _Son of a Bitch! _She thought to herself, and was so close to saying it. "Did you just call me a MONSTER?!"

The boy turned to her, looking quite surprised. Actually to say that he looked surprised was an understatement. He didn't just looked surprised. He looked confused, amazed and shocked all in one go. "You . . . You can see me?"

_Honestly, the nerve of this guy! _Kimiko thought, now glaring even harder. "Yes! Yeah, I can see you! So if ya don't mind I'll just take my hat –" Kimiko snatched her hat from the boy's hands, not that he tried anything to stop her "- and be out of your way! Good day!" And with that, Kimiko turned on her heel and started marching away from the rude boy. She swore smoke was _actually _rising from her ears. "Honestly, the nerve of that guy," she mumbled to herself angrily. But she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Still, he sure is cute." The way he looked at her with pure innocence and confusion was adorable. But she ignored that and continued walking home.

"Hey, wait up!" Kimiko blinked confusedly when the boy appeared in front of her. _How'd he get there so fast? _Kimiko thought to herself. But didn't bother asking him. She had a feeling she didn't want to know. "So what your saying is that you can see me?"

Kimiko blinked, again, and slowly nodded; forgetting her recent anger with this stranger. "Uhh, yeah. Why wouldn't I? I'm not blind, ya know."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her, curiosity shinning in his blue eyes. "How old are you?" He asked.

_What?! _Kimiko thought, panicking inside. _Why does he need to know that?! _Kimiko's mouth seemed to have a mind of its own and answered before she could stop it. "Fifteen."

The boy ran a hair through his white hair as he looked down in shock. "Fifteen? Gee whiz! That's the oldest I've come across! And to think I'm the first one she's seen! Fifteen! Whoa!" The boy seemed to be mumbling to himself rather than to Kimiko. Kimiko felt kinda scared now. She really wanted nothing more than to run away from this guy.

Kimiko decided she really, _really _needed to leave. Right now. For some reason, this guy's presence was much colder than it should be. And that was scary. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was flip-flopping. Oh boy, was this scary.

Kimiko was about to slip away when she noticed in his hand was a stick. Well not really a stick. It looked like a staff of some type. It strangely enough resembled a shepard's crook. Kimiko panicked in her head. _Huh?! He has a stick with him?! If he didn't have a stick I could get away just by running! But now he has a stick! This is only making matters worse! _Kimiko yelled in her head. She felt her throat dry up and the pounding in her heart get louder. She really wouldn't be surprised if the boy could hear it's pounding.

Now, thanks to her dry throat, she wouldn't be able to scream very loud if he tried anything funny. Looking around, Kimiko realised it wouldn't make a difference if she did scream or not. No one else was in sight.

It was only them.

Oh crap.

Kimiko jumped in surprise when she found the boy leaning in close to her, only inches form her face. "What's your name?" He asked curiously, yet quietly.

"Uh . . . uh . . ." The words Kimiko wanted to say would not make it past her mouth. _Okay, his just way to close for comfort! _Kimiko thought. _I have to get away from him!_

The boy waited patiently for an answer as Kimiko's brain raced a mile a minute; trying to think of a way to get out here. Kimiko could only do what her Aunt's boyfriend had taught her a few years ago.

She kneed him in the crotch.

The boy's hands flew to his crotch and his knees hit the ground. Without a second though, Kimiko's fist connected with his jaw and in a split second he was laying on the ground. "OW!"

Kimiko ran as fast as she ever ran in her life. Not stopping for anything. Even after tripping a couple of times.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"PERVERT!"

"Where are ya going?! Wait up!"

_Not in your life, buddy! _Kimiko thought as she continued running. Little did she know, this wouldn't be the last time she would see this boy. This was only the first of many. Believe me. _Many._

* * *

**Kimiko kneed Jack in the crotch? Well, at least we now know never to get on _her _bad side. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be, I still have to start writing it. But I've already planned out half of it, don't worry.**

**elise-hale913: Thanks for being the first reviewer of this story! It is greatly appreaciated! And thank you! :)**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Haha, totally right! A bright light normally isn't a good sign, but their just so DARN SHINY! Thanks for the review!**

**Mmyself29: Aww, thank you! If ya think that the Prologue was intresting, wait till ya read some of the other chapters . . . that are safely written down in my head.**

**Constructive Critism and reviews are always welcome. I need as much help as I can get. And thank you for bothering to check out my story!**


	3. Perverted Stalker!

**I had the worst writers block for this chapter. Not exactly the best way to begin at A/N but it's true. And I had to got to the dentist yesterday. Does anyone else had the smell of the dentist? Seriously, it creeps me out!**

**Anyway finally I was able to update this fic! Yess! The next one should be easier to write and longer. Sorry, this is a short chapter. **

**Thank you Chie-Shire-Cat17, Jack Fr0st and demon419 for following. And thank you Chie-Shire-Cat17 (again), ElephantEyes, Jack Fr0st (again), secretlovers, M-Preg Angel and demon419 (again) for favouriting. It really means a lot guys!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Jack Frost. I wish I did though . . .**

* * *

Today hadn't been the most normal day of Kimiko's life. Mostly because of her dream. Who had a dream about a girl been tortured to death by a shadow and a figureless voice talking to her? Breakfast had been fairly normal. But walking down the street with Lucy hadn't. Somehow a message had printed itself on the window next to Kimiko without her realizing it. And then someone had thrown a snowball and her and Lucy. Someone invisible. And now _this_.

Kimiko had to admit, meeting a perverted guy in the night with a stick was the most unusual out of the list of weird things that had happened that day. But the dream was fairly close to.

That guy just creeped her out, though.

He bloody insulted her then was surprised that she had heard him – well actually, he was just surprised that she could _see _him. What a creep. And that white hair. He looked like an anime character. Seriously, why did he dye his hair _white_? Out of all colours? It couldn't have been black or blonde or red or _anything. _Just any colour other than white. And pink. That would just be plain weird. No questions asked. And that stick! He had a friggin' _stick_! Who knew what he could've done to Kimiko with that stick. The thoughts that popped into her head made Kimiko shiver.

She was not gonna be walking alone at night anymore. Or at least, for a while.

Still, Kimiko had to admit, that he was kinda cute. Those thoughts were completely banished from Kimiko's mind when she remembered how close he had his face to hers. She could just remember how his breath washed over her. It was cool and fresh. Whatever toothpaste that guy used was clearly worth whatever he paid for.

His eyes had been very . . . unique. Sure they were blue and Kimiko had met plenty of guys with blue eyes (of course they didn't have white hair), but they were . . . a _different _shade of blue. They were such a deep blue. They reminded Kimiko _exactly _of the ocean. They were so deep and shone with . . . what was a good word? Joy! That's it! They shone with joy. Just thinking of them left Kimiko mesmerised.

God damn it! If there had to be a boy who was stalking her the whole day, did he have to be cute? Seriously! That should be against the law of life! If you are cute and single (and Kimiko was guessing he was), you're not allowed to be a stalker or a pervert! Yeah, that sounds good. That's a very good rule.

Anyway, this event had been, by _far_, the weirdest thing even Kimiko had experienced. Which was how she found herself running. Her feet just carrying her in the direction of her home. She hoped she had lost the boy on the way. She had stopped hearing his calls quite a while ago so she was sure she had lost him. Since she had actually kneed him in the groin and punched him in the jaw, Kimiko was sure that the boy was going to be furious. And don't forget, he had a _stick._ As Kimiko had pointed out before, who knows how he could've used that on her!

Anyway, so she was running in the direction of her home. Yes, she tripped over a couple of times as she ran, but nevertheless, she just stood back up and continued running. She almost smiled in relief when she saw her house in view. Tears began to blur her vision but she didn't care and continued running in her current direction. When she came to the front door, she didn't bother to stop, she just slammed her full body weight into it and ran inside.

Once she was inside, she shut the door with a _SLAM!_ and locked the door. When she had finished locking the door, she pressed her back up against the cream wood and finally let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. She let her heart calm down and her breathing slow.

"Kimiko?" Kimiko looked up at the familiar voice and almost smiled. Her aunt stood in the kitchen doorway, dressed in her dressing gown, looking at her with confusion. Midori noticed how Kimiko's eyes shone with unshed tears and crossed the room to her niece. Midori grabbed onto Kimiko's shoulders and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Little niece, what's wrong?"

Kimiko surprised her by pulling her into a hug and crying into her shoulder. "Thank goodness!" She exclaimed, tightening her hold on her Aunt. "Midori! I was so scared!"

Midori was quick to wrap her arms around Kimiko but was still confused. "Littl' Niece, what happened to you?"

"What happened?" A new voice asked.

Midori looked up to face her boyfriend, but Kimiko only squeezed her eyes shut, unable to stop the sobbing or the tears. Midori's boyfriend, James Ross, was a man with tan skin and perfectly sculpted muscles. His brown hair was unkept and messy and his eyes were hazel. Tallest man Kimiko ever knew, he treated her like the daughter he never had so naturally he was concerned about why she was crying.

Midori only shot a helpless look and shrugged. James sighed and crossed the room. Midori let go of Kimiko so she could face James. James looked deeply into Kimiko's warm brown eyes. "Kimiko . . . what's wrong?" He asked slowly, yet in a concerned fatherly tone.

Kimiko opened her mouth but no words came out. So she turned her gaze at her very interesting shoes.

James caught sight of her hands and held them. The skin on the heels of her hands had been scrapped. From the amount of times she fell over. Kimiko hadn't noticed. She hadn't felt the pain yet. "What happened to your hands?"

"I fell . . ." Kimiko admitted, avoiding both of their gazes. "Trying to get away . . ."

"From what?"

Kimiko sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell them sometime. They had a right to know. And plus Kimiko would feel more safer if her Aunt and her practically already-Uncle knew. "A boy."

* * *

Three hours later Kimiko sat at her desk in her room, forcing herself to write in her diary but really watching the shadows dance on the walls. After she had told Midori and James what had happened, Midori told Kimiko it would be wise to have a nice, hot bath to calm herself then rub something on her hands. Kimiko had done exactly as she was told then dressed in PJ's. Right after that she had started writing her diary entry for today at her desk. She had only just finished it now.

Kimiko sighed for what felt the hundredth time and lay her chin in her palms. _That boy . . . _Kimiko thought to herself, staring absentmindedly at the wall. Which was a shade of pink and covered with posters and photos. Now that she thought about it, she was sorta curious about him.

Why was he so surprised when she talked to him? Why was his hair so white? What was with that stick? Why had he been stalking her? And what about his feet? Did he not have any shoes?

Kimiko frowned. That boy had been occupying her thoughts ever since she had gotten home. It was frustrating. Just because he was kinda adorable . . . and his hair looked kinda silky . . . and his eyes . . .

"No, stop." Kimiko told herself and she stood up from her desk. "No way, girl. You're not gonna spend all night thinking about that stalking pervert. Right? Right!"

_And right now, you're gonna go to sleep. Right? Right! _With one final nod, Kimiko marched right to bed and pulled the blankets to her chin. She turned off her lamp before rolling onto her side and squeezing her eyes shut. If Kimiko had actually paid more attention, she would have noticed she had left her window opened. Again.

* * *

Even though Kimiko's eyes were closed, she could still hear shuffling in her room. She was also aware of how much the temperature had dropped. Again. Goosebumps ran along Kimiko's arms so she pulled her kicked away blanket up to her chin. Kimiko rubbed her eyes of all the sleep and rolled onto her back. Slowly Kimiko opened her eyes.

To find two familiar deep blue eyes staring down at her.

Kimiko blinked before letting out a scream in surprise. She was about to punch whatever was staring down at her but found that what it was had disappeared from her sight. She quickly reached to her lamp and flipped it on. When the light appeared in the room, she realised that the blue eyes belonged to none other than that boy with the stick she had run into. He had been standing over her bed watching her sleep!

Kimiko screamed again. "Rape! Rape!" She screamed, trying to get away from him, but fell off her bed in a clumsy matter. But she didn't care, she just continued staring at him with wide scared eyes.

The boy tried to calm her down and took a step towards her, only frightening her more. "Shush!" He said with a finger to his mouth. "You don't wanna wake up your Aunt and Uncle."

Kimiko snorted as she slid, on her butt, away from the white-haired boy. "Oh yeah, we wouldn't want them coming into my room to catch the guy who stalks innocent young school girls and tries to rape them!" She retorted. She felt her back press against the wall and silently cursed. She couldn't go anywhere now and the boy took another step forward.

"Huh? Rape you? What?" The boy looked confused but Kimiko wasn't falling for that act.

"Yeah! Obviously that's why you snuck into my room!" Kimiko retorted, glaring at the boy now. "I knew I was beautiful but I didn't think I was _that _beautiful!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. This girl was nuts. He took another step forward, which made her only press her back into the wall even more. "Look, I'm not here to rape you."

"No, no, you're just here to watch me sleep. Because that's perfectly normal." Kimiko retorted.

The boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah, it is kinda. For me."

But these were not the words Kimiko was hoping to hear. Not letting her gaze leave the boy, she opened her mouth. "Midori! James!" The boy was by Kimiko's side in a flash and had his hand over her mouth, muffling any more calls she was about to make. "Mpmh!"

"Listen," the boy whispered in her ear, trying to make sure she wouldn't scream anymore. "I'm not here to rape you. And I'm not a stalker either. You don't have to fear me cause I won't hurt you in any way. Okay?"

Kimiko surprised herself when she actually nodded. The boy, hesitantly, let go of her mouth and took a few steps back, out of her personal space. Kimiko took a few deep breaths before looking up at the boy. Now that she thought about it, this boy wasn't very scary at all. "So . . . if you're not here to rape me, then why are you here? In my bedroom? At night?"

The boy smirked at her. "Well, I was just passing by when I remembered that you haven't apologised to me yet."

Kimiko smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck at the memory. A light blush touched her cheeks. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. My bad." But her smile shrank and she frowned stubbornly at him. "But, in my defence, you totally deserved it. You called me monster and got up in my face. There's a thing called personal space you know."

The boy did nothing but turn his back at Kimiko and take a look around her room. He scanned the photos and posters on her walls curiously. Then down at the many clothes covering the carpet. "Nice room." He finally said, not really caring he was invading her privacy.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Glad you like it." Kimiko said sarcastically. A cold breeze swept by the room, blowing Kimiko's hair and sending shivers down her spine. Looking around she realised that her was wide open. _That's probably how he climbed in here, _Kimiko thought as she stood up and crossed the room to her window. _Creepy, but kinda cool._

Kimiko peered out the window, ignoring how cold the air was and the snowflakes which were getting caught in her hair. Kimiko looked down to see if he really _did _climb up the walls. But she found no climbing equipment. And the walls looked impossible to climb up here. Kimiko shut the window and looked back at the white-haired boy, confused. "How, in God's name, did you get up here?" She demanded, frowning with confusion.

The boy looked up from her messy desk and only smirked in a mischief way at her. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He simply shrugged before turning to look at the photos.

_What the hell does he mean by that? _Kimiko thought. _Either I'm dreaming or this boy is insane. I sure hope I'm dreaming._

"How can you put up with her?" The boy randomly asked, yanking Kimiko from her thoughts. His back was turned to her and he seemed to be tracing one of her photos.

"Who?" Kimiko asked curiously.

"That girl who's always wearing black." The boy answered. Kimiko recognised the photo he was so fascinated by. It was of Kimiko and Lucy when they were thirteen. Kimiko had her arms thrown around Lucy's shoulders and was smiling widely, a happy blush on her cheeks. Unlike Lucy, who had her arms crossed over her chest, was frowning and avoiding Kimiko's gaze.

"You mean Lucy?"

"Oh, is that her name?" Was the boy's response. He finally turned to face her, a look of innocence on his face. "I don't like her."

Kimiko frowned at the boy. How dare he! He has no right to say that about her friend! Lucy was her best friend! There was nothing wrong with her! "Oh, why not?" Kimiko asked rudely.

The boy didn't seem to notice her rough tone and answered truthfully. "She's always pushing you around. And she calls you idiot, even though you are one. That girl – Lucy, was it? She's very mean to you and your friends. I got that from just today. If you ask me, she's lucky to have friends with her tough attitude. Yet she's continually is rude to you and treats you like enemies rather than friends."

When the boy had finished he was surprised to see Kimiko glaring at him. Her fists were balled up at her sides and she was breathing heavily. "That's it! Your so gonna get it!" And with that she charged at him, her arms stretched out wide to kill him. But he suddenly disappeared and Kimiko found herself charging at the wall.

"Watch out, idiot!"

But before Kimiko could stop, she slammed headfirst into the wall. Kimiko didn't remember much of what happened next but faintly remembered her body slamming into something that felt a lot like carpet. Right before she was engulfed in a world of darkness.

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers:**

**lostfeather1: Awwwwww, thank you! I'm glad you like my story and think it's awesome! Cheers!**

**elise-hale913: Thanks for pointing out that mistake, I've fixed it up now. Thank you for reviewing again! It is much appreciated.**

**Jack Fr0st: Thank you. Thats really kind! I'll be sure to keep it up as well! ;)**

**Chie-Shire-Cat17: Thank you! Your very enthustistic review really encouraged me! **

**Again, sorry that this chapter was so short. But I promise to make the next one longer and more intresting! I hope that you review for this chapter cause that always encourages me to write ;). Thank you for checking out my chapter.**

**Thats all folks!**


	4. The Frypan

**Hey, you'll probably notice that I've changed the summary. Why? Cause I strongly disliked the other summary. So I just changed it. This chapter was so hard to write. I had MAJOR writers block. But, don't worry, I was able to write it. It was originally longer but I decided to cut it short.**

**Anyway, thank you asnanime for following. **

**I just wanna point out now that where Kimiko and her family and friends live . . . it's kinda this fantasy country. It's completely made up so thats why there might be different school rules and a different order of seasons. So it's not America or Japan (to those who've read my Kaiya and the Hanyou fic or read my profile, you'll understand why I put Japan there).**

**Anyway let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Kimiko felt a something cool being laid on her burning forehead. Slowly, she began to be aware she could feel her body. The darkness that had pulled her into the world of unconscious was gradually fading. A familiar grey light began to peek through Kimiko's eyelids. Was it morning already?

Kimiko's eyes slowly fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She realised immediately she was in her room lying on her bed. The blankets covered her body, all the way up to her chin, and the pillows had been fluffed. Kimiko winced at the sudden pain in her forehead. She reached up, ignoring the numb feeling in her arms, and stroked her forehead. Strange, there was a cloth laid on it. A damp cloth. Kimiko frowned. She also felt a nasty lump developing there.

"Pretty bad lump, huh?" The sudden voice made Kimiko jump and look to her right. Midori was kneeling next to Kimiko's bed with a gentle smile on her face. The warmth in Midori's eyes calmed Kimiko's nerves. "So how'd it happen?"

"What happen?" Kimiko asked, feeling a little bit stupid.

"You know," Midori pointed a finger at Kimiko's forehead. "The lump. Lumps don't appear overnight."

"Uh . . ." Kimiko trailed off. She couldn't remember. Her mind was rebelling against her and refusing to let her remember what happened last night. But whatever it was, it was the cause of this aching lump on her forehead. Kimiko shook her head as much as she could without it hurting. "Sorry, Midori, but I don't really remember."

Midori sighed. "Well, me and James were talking last night about, you know, that boy that was much too personal for your comfort and –"

"That boy!" Kimiko exclaimed in realisation as the images of last night flew to her head. She would have slapped her forehead in realisation if it wouldn't have been so much more painful than usual. "_He_ was the reason why I have this lump on my head!"

Midori raised both eyebrows and looked at her niece in confusion. "What?"

Kimiko flung the bedcovers off her lap and jumped up from her bed. Midori quickly got out of the way as Kimiko began pacing the room. "That boy! That _stupid _boy!" Kimiko yelled, more to herself then to Midori. Midori watched her Niece pace the room. Her eyes were glued to Kimiko, going back and forth, as if watching a tennis match on TV. "He came into my room last night! I don't know how but he somehow did! I asked him if he climbed up the walls but he only said that I wouldn't believe him if he told me! Oooh, I could strangle that perverted stalker!"

Midori held out her arms in an attempt to calm her steaming mad niece. "Now, Kimiko –"

But Kimiko didn't hear her and continued yelling. "What an idiot! Imagine it, sneaking here in the middle of the night to watch me sleep! Seriously, what sick-minded being would do that? He really needs to get a life and stop stalking innocent young school girls!"

"Kimiko –"

Kimiko really felt like punching a wall or something. The anger building up in her chest was doing most of the thinking. "God, that boy is such an idiot! That two-faced, moronic, sly, cocky, rebellious, brain-damaged, cute, insane, arrogant, despicable, no good, crazy, idiotic, uncaring, filthy, weird, uncaring, unsympathetic, poisonous, mind-numbing, clueless, monkey-faced, clueless, socially retarded, generally no-good son of a bitch!"

"Kimiko!" Midori stepped in front of Kimiko as she turned to retrace her six steps she had taken. Kimiko's shoulders had been seized by Midori's hands. Midori stared down at Kimiko with a serious look, her green eyes bored into Kimiko's brown ones. The look Midori was sending Kimiko was one that sent a shiver down Kimiko's spine. It didn't suit Midori. Kimiko preferred it when her Aunt was smiling warmly, like usual, then when she was glaring at her seriously. She looked more like herself with that smile. But now this look was so unnatural on Midori it shut Kimiko's mouth immediately. But Midori's serious face blossomed into one of playful happiness. "So ya think his cute, eh?"

Kimiko blushed. Now she _knew _she had said to much. Had she said that? She hadn't noticed. She had let her mouth say whatever it wanted to while her mind was coming up with ways to torture that boy. Kimiko jumped out of Midori's grip and started waving her arms around like crazy. "What? No, no, no! I mean, I admit, he has nice hair and all but – argh!" She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest.

Realisation crossed over Midori's face when Kimiko's words finally sank in. "Wait, he snuck into your room last night?" Midori asked.

Kimiko nodded, a bit confused. "Well, yeah, why do ya think I slammed headfirst into the wall?"

"He slammed you into the wall?"

"Well, uh, not exactly . . ."

Midori blinked a couple times, completely lost. "What?"

By the time Kimiko had finished explaining what had happened last night it was midday. Kimiko was secretly surprised that Midori knew what Kimiko was saying. She was talking so fast, her words had come out in a jumble. Midori put a hand to her chin in concentration. "Hmm, I think," she began, "that maybe this boy didn't come here last night."

"What?" Kimiko demanded, hugging one of her cushions to her chest. She felt betrayed that her Aunt, who had always been there for her and always backed her up, was saying it wasn't true. Of course it was true! "You think I'm lying?"

"No!" Midori said, a little too loudly. "I'm just saying that it is possible that when you hit your head you possibly could've made the thing up, or it was a dream or somethin'. Ya followin' me, Little Niece?"

Kimiko nodded but bit her lower lip. "But if that whole thing was made up then how did I hit my head in the first place?"

Midori threw her Niece a look. A look that looked to serious and bored to belong to Midori Takahasi. It really didn't suit her. "How? No offence, Little Niece, but there hasn't being one day where you haven't tripped over. You probably just fell over and banged your head – again."

Kimiko puffed out her blushed cheeks and looked down, away from her niece's sight. "You don't have to make me sound like a complete klutz, Midori." She mumbled under her breath, not willing to admit what Midori said had a small chance of truth and possibility in it.

Midori shrugged and smiled at her Niece. "I don't need to say anything for you to _look_ or _sound_ like a complete klutz." She replied with a playful wink. "You do that all by yourself, Little Niece."

"Aww, Midori!" Kimiko whined like a two year old. Her lump was immediately forgotten and she began to act more like herself. "Stop it! Your being so mean!"

Midori only smiled warmly at Kimiko. "Well, anyway, thanks to your lump, I don't think it would be wise to go to school today."

"That and because school started three and a half hours ago." Kimiko pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, there's another— what?! Three and a half hours ago! Well, that means it's eleven!" Midori yelled in realisation as she looked down at her watch. Kimiko had to hold back a laugh when she saw Midori's eyes almost fall out of their sockets. "Damn! I'm sooo late!"

Midori made a mad dash out of Kimiko's room, with Kimiko hot on her heels. As Midori rushed around the house, picking up her stuff for work, Kimiko helped her as much as she could. When Midori had picked up everything she needed, she found herself and Kimiko at the front door. Midori clumsily shrugged on her green Heine coat. "Now remember, Littl' Niece, no answering the door until I get home. And no answering the phone either. And don't burn anything."

Kimiko nodded at her Aunt. "Yes, yes, Midori. But stop worrying about me. Just get going to work before your even more late."

"Alright, but remember, if the lump on your head starts hurting, call me immediately."

It took a while to get Midori out of the house, but once she and Kimiko had said their goodbyes, Midori had run to her car and started driving for work. Kimiko closed the front door and leaned her back against the wood. She let out a sigh of frustration. "Boy, she sure makes life interesting . . ." Kimiko said to herself.

A sudden throbbing in her forehead made her raise her hand to lightly touch the lump. She winced. It was a small throbbing but it still bothered Kimiko. She looked down at the floor, her smile absent. _Did I really dream that whole episode last night? _Kimiko asked herself. _Or did it really happen?_

But she remembered the fact that the boy would have had to climb up the wall, with no equipment, to get into her room. And that was impossible. Kimiko snorted. "There's no way that all happened last night." Kimiko mumbled to herself with a frown. "Obviously I dreamt it all. Uh huh!"

Kimiko was about to make her way to the Kitchen but a certain tapping from behind her made her freeze. A tapping that came from the window next to the door. Kimiko slowly and hesitantly turned around. Her eyes widened. Just like yesterday, a message was messily scrolled in the frost of the window.

_How's your head?_

Kimiko blinked a few times before she clutched her arms to her chest. She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her to and ran to the Kitchen. Anywhere to get away from that damned window and that _stupid _frost.

* * *

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my God, that's so funny! Hahahahahahaha!" Kimiko cried as she wiped some of the tears from her eyes as if she hadn't just read a creepy message in the frost this morning. The small brunette was stretched out on the couch (which was littered with all types of chips and pretzels) watching the TV. Which was what she had been doing all day. She had completely forgotten all about her lump and the mysterious message and, instead, had been watching the _Looney Tones_ marathon which had been going on for the past four hours.

Kimiko had nearly died of laughing. _Bugs Bunny_ was her favourite _Looney Toons_ character but _Daffy Duck_ came a close second. Whoever invented _Looney Toons_ was a genius. When Kimiko had finally gotten over her fit of laughter, she reached in one of her bowls for a handful of pretzels but found that it was empty.

Kimiko groaned. This would mean she would have to get up now.

But Kimiko really didn't want to get up. She had been lying on this couch all day and watching cartoons. No, she wouldn't get up. She wouldn't! Who cares if she had no pretzels! She wasn't even that hungry anyway—

_Grrrr!_

Kimiko sighed in frustration. Apparently her stomach felt otherwise. She was starving! She couldn't watch cartoons without pretzels! That was like going to the cinemas without popcorn! And that was ridiculous!

After breathing another sigh, Kimiko stood up from the couch, grabbed her empty bowl and stumbled to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard door and grabbed the bag of pretzels. After pouring the rest of the pretzels in the bowl and chucking the empty bag in the bin, Kimiko was about to head back to the lounge room when she heard the doorbell ring.

She froze. The doorbell. It rung. The friggin' doorbell just rang! What the hell was she supposed to do now? The doorbell rang again. And then again. Whoever was at the door was really impatient. _What if it was a cat burglar?_

_You don't have a cat, dummy_. A wise voice argued in her head.

_What if it's a real burglar, then?_

Kimiko quickly placed the bowl on the bench and grabbed a frypan, which just so happened to be laying on the bench. Hey, if it worked in _Tangled_, it can work here. Kimiko slowly crept out of the Kitchen and down the hall. She held up the frypan threateningly with a frown printed on her face. Though she looked brave and determined, she certainly felt the opposite. She felt scared and had the urge to run up to her room and hide under her covers. But she couldn't do that. She wouldn't.

_But what if it's that creepy guy from last night? _Kimiko thought to herself, coming to a stop. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It couldn't be him. Could it?

The sound of the lock on the door been picked brought Kimiko out of her thoughts. The door had been picked. It had been _picked. _Now what was she supposed to do? Kimiko quickly ran to the wall and pressed her back against it. If the intruder decided to come in (which he obviously had, since he just picked the lock) then he would meet the surprise of Kimiko's frypan.

Kimiko's heart raced. She heard the shuffling of feet. And it didn't just sound like one pair of feet – oh, no; not one. But _two._ Kimiko's eyes widened and her breath got caught in her throat. Maybe the boy from last night had brought his friend this time. Or maybe it wasn't the boy at all but a gang of smoking, drinking, leather-wearing murders. Kimiko's legs began to shake and she suddenly found it hard to hold her body up.

Her grip on the handle of the frypan tightened. _No, no way. I'm not gonna get scared. _She thought with a determined look. She began to hear whispering, but she couldn't make out what the words were. The shuffling and the whispering became louder with the passing second and Kimiko sucked in her much needed breath. _Okay, girl, get ready . . . wait for it– _

_NOW!_

With that Kimiko jumped out of her hiding spot and, with her eyes closed, brought her frypan down on the closest person's head. She heard the person squeal and jump out of the way before the frypan could make contact with their head. Kimiko frowned. Squeal? A guy wouldn't squeal . . . unless . . .

Kimiko peeked one eye opened. She gasped and opened her other eyes. Standing in front of her were both Lucy and Penn. Lucy was smirking at her with a hand on her hip while Penn was looking down at Kimiko's frypan with plate-sized eyes, one hand on her racing heart.

"Lucy . . .? Penn . . .?"

"Nice to see you too, Takahasi." Lucy replied with a shrug, as if nothing happened.

"What are you two doing here?"

* * *

"Eh?! What did you just say?!" Kimiko demanded, her eyes about to fall out of her sockets as she stared at her best friends.

Lucy shrugged, without a care in the world. "Midori sent us to check up on you. She wanted to make sure you hadn't burnt the house down or somethin'."

The three of them were seated around the coffee table, in the Lounge room, ignoring the TV as it blazed on behind them. Penn ate innocently from a bowl of chips Kimiko had put on the table earlier before. She watched the two best friends communicate with innocent eyes. She honestly reminded Kimiko of a child.

Kimiko groaned and lay her bruised forehead on the table. "Typical, she can't even trust me to stay alone all day, by myself, without getting someone to check up on me."

Penn smiled brightly at Kimiko and patted her on the shoulder. "Cheer up, Bunny, Midori is just worried about you, that's all." Penn put a finger to her chin and looked curiously at Kimiko. "Come to think about it, we don't really know why she's worried. Or why you didn't come to school today."

Kimiko folded her arms and placed her chin in the middle of them. She knew she was gonna have to explain it to them eventually. Just not the full story. Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked down at Kimiko to. "Yeah, Midori never told us why you weren't coming to school." Lucy folded her arms over her chest and frowned at her friend. "So spill."

Kimiko didn't need to spill. She didn't need to say anything. All she needed to do was lift up her bangs to show her friends. Penn sucked in her breath with a 'that's-gotta-hurt' look. "Oooh, that gotta hurt." Penn said, though her face said it all. "How'd it happen?"

Kimiko sighed and sat up. "I ran into the wall last night."

Penn smiled, amused. "Oh my God, Bunny! Your never gonna change, are you?"

Kimiko clenched her fist threateningly and glared at the blonde. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The two were cut from their conversation when they noticed Lucy's stare. Which was clear of all emotions but fascination. The girls had never seen Lucy like this. Normally the Goth was glaring at someone or was frowning. But, oh no, now she was gaping, her eye brows raised and her eyes were wide as saucers. And it was aimed at Kimiko's forehead.

Kimiko felt a little uncomfortable under Lucy's gaze. "Uh, Lucy, what is it?" She asked hesitantly.

Penn looked at Lucy with curious blue eyes, leaning her elbows on the table. "Yeah, you look kinda out of it." She said, poking Lucy repeatedly on the shoulder. But Lucy didn't respond. Which scared them. "Something up?"

Lucy only ignored her and reached a pale hand to Kimiko's forehead, who shrank away from her touch. "Your forehead," she breathed, as if in a trance. "Can I touch it?"

"No!" Kimiko yelled, making Lucy fall out of her 'trance', "It hurts already!"

Lucy's expression immediately fell back into its usual mask and she held up her gloved hands innocently. "Sorry for asking. Geeze, someone's on the touchy side today." Before Kimiko could respond, Lucy reached into her back, which was sitting on the couch, and pulled out numerous pieces of paper. Without a word, she practically threw them at Kimiko.

Kimiko clumsily caught them and looked down at the pieces of paper with confusion. "What's this?"

Lucy didn't answer, she only zipped up her bag, placed her elbow on the table and lay her cheek in her palm. Penn smiled brightly and sat up straighter then she had been before. "That's the homework that was handed out to us in Math today!" She said happily, making Kimiko's blood run cold. "When Mr Birdie saw that you weren't here, Lucy offered to pass it on to you today!"

Kimiko immediately glared at Lucy, who did nothing but throw a chip into her mouth. "How sweet." Kimiko said through gritted teeth. She forced herself to turn her gaze back to the homework currently in her hands. Kimiko groaned to herself and lay her throbbing forehead back on the table. "There's so much . . ."

Penn flashed Kimiko a peace sign, not that she could see it. "Cheer up, Bunny! I'm sure you'll get through it all!"

Lucy snorted, eyes glued to the television. "Don't bet on it."

Kimiko groaned again and pressed her forehead further into the table, ignoring how much it hurt. God, it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Kimiko stood on the porch, clutching her dressing gown close to her body to protect her from the cold. But it sure as hell wasn't doing a very good job at it. But she didn't care. She smiled widely as she waved to her friends, who were making their way down the streets. "Seeya tomorrow you guys!"

"Bye-bye, Bunny!" Penn called back, her hand was also waving around. While she waved like a manic, Lucy stuffed her gloved hands into her long black coat and had her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and mouth. "We'll seeya at school tomorrow!"

"Uh huh!" Kimiko nodded. She continued waving at her friends until they were out of sight. Only then did she walk inside, leaving the cold air behind and letting the warmth soak in. After locking the door, she leaned her back against it again. She sighed and looked down at the homework she had received. It was all very puzzling and made Kimiko feel her brain turn to mush.

"_The Diameter of a tennis ball is about 7 cm. How much string would be required if you wanted to wrap string around the equator of a tennis ball?_" Kimiko read out. She had hoped if she had read it out then _maybe _it would make sense. But it didn't. It only make Kimiko sigh again and bang the back of her head against the door. "Oh, Mr Birdie, why are you so cruel?" With a shrug and another sigh, Kimiko continued. "Oh well, might as well get started on this."

Kimiko slowly made her way down the hall. She was gonna be so busy this afternoon. There is no way she was gonna be able to complete all this homework in one night. Mr Birdie was being so impossible. Again. This wasn't the first time that he had given to much homework before. And this certainly wasn't gonna be the last. Kimiko swore the man just loved to torture the students for the fun of it.

Kimiko began to climb the stairs, quite slowly. Trying to think of ways to do the homework without actually having to _do _the homework. Maybe she could get the answers of the internet. Or maybe she could ask Midori for help. Or maybe— Kimiko stopped when her hand was on the knob of her bedroom door.

Someone was in her room.

She could hear the harsh breeze from outside blowing in her room from her window. Which she _knew _she had shut this morning. Also the shuffling of feet walking across her room.

It must be that perverted boy from last night!

Kimiko clenched her fists tightly. How dare he come to her house at this time in the afternoon! He must've known that Midori wasn't here and was using that to his advantage! That bastard!

But, as angry as Kimiko was, she knew she couldn't go barging into her room with no defence. The boy probably still had that stick of his. That stupid, bloody, _frigging stick!_

So, quickly tiptoeing back down the stairs and silently running towards the Kitchen, she grabbed her former weapon – the Frypan. Whoever had invented the Frypan was a lot more smarter than they give him credit for.

Kimiko quickly, yet quietly, ran up the stairs and to her door again. She stopped in front of her door and allowed her thoughts to catch up with her actions. She frowned at the door with determination and she held tightly onto the frypan. That stalker was gonna pay!

Kimiko nodded.

Yes. He was _so gonna pay!_

Kimiko didn't waste any more time. Kimiko was about to knock the door down but found it opened on its own accord. But she was so angry she didn't notice and charged into the room, her frypan stretched above her head. "Hey, stalker, you are so gonna pay!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. But her anger immediately faded and was replaced with confusion. Her run came to a stop and she stood in the middle of her room. She looked like an idiot, her arms raised above her head, holding a frypan, looking around the room with a blank expression. But you couldn't blame her. No one was in here. Kimiko spun her head around numerous time, looking for her intruder. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

It was like he had vanished without a trace. Because no one was in here. If he had been going through her things, then obviously he had cleaned up after himself because everything was in its place. Well, as in its place as you could get when you have a room like Kimiko's. The curtains blew dramatically as the ice, cold breeze swept by. Kimiko shivered. God that breeze was cold.

Kimiko let her arms fall to her side. Her wide eyes still blinking. "I wonder if—"

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice asked from behind her, which made Kimiko jump out of her skin.

_CLANG!_

* * *

**I have recently watched Tangled so it was kinda obvious there would be a Tangled reference in here. And I couldn't stop myself form watching Looney Toons Bugs Bunny! His freaking hiliarious!**

**elise-hale913: Haha, yeah your right. It would be embarssing. But trust me. Jack will get used to it. _Believe me._**

**JackFr0st: Thank you so much, thats so nice! ;)**

**Guest: It's alright, if I saw that happening I would be laughing too! Thank you for reviewing!**

**BTW, you guys should check out my profile for some of the links at the very bottom. You can check out some of the character theme songs that help me write for this fic! I don't own them though.**

**Please review!**

**Review = :)**

**No reviews = :(**


	5. Jack Frost

******Merry Christmas (even though I'm two days late)! I hope you guys had a great Christmas with friends and family! Thanks to those who favoured and followed! It is very much appreciated! But now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

The white-haired boy, who had been previously hiding behind the door (he must've opened it), fell to the ground. Unconscious. A new bump rising from his head. Kimiko had her frying pan pointed at him threateningly, breathing heavily.

Her thoughts caught up with her actions and she screamed. She screamed from fright, regret and fear. What the hell was she supposed to do now?!

Kimiko dropped her frying pan and began to panic. "AHHHHH! What the hell did I just do?!" She screamed, not caring if anyone outside heard her. "I just knocked out a perverted boy! What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Think, Kimiko, think! What did we learn in P.E?!"

Kimiko put a hand to her racing heart and took in a few, much needed, breaths of fresh air. "Alright, calm down, Kimiko, girl, this is no time to be freaking out. You need to make sure that this boy is comfortable when he wakes up. You must nurse him to health!" She said to herself, a little bit to dramatically. "Alright? Uh-huh!"

Kimiko was about to drag him to her bed, but when her skin came in contact with his she flinched and pulled her hand away. His skin was ice cold. It was so cold it almost . . . _burned. _Kimiko then realised how pale the boy was. And not just pale but _really pale. _He looked like he had frost bite. And the fact that his absence of shoes only made Kimiko worry. _How long has he wondered in the snow wearing no shoes? _She wondered. Though she had been previously angry at him she couldn't ignore how this man – this _boy _could possibly have no frost bite.

_Why does he have frostbite? _Kimiko wondered to herself. _Was he walking in the snow? How long has he been walking through the snow? Doesn't he have a home? _Kimiko's eyes widened. Maybe . . . he didn't have a home. Maybe that was why he was stalking her. Cause he had no place to go.

Kimiko began to drag him to her bed, ignoring how cold he was to touch, and tucked him into her blankets. She quickly shut the window to stop the cold breeze. Kimiko rubbed her cold shoulders to create warmth. It sure was cold.

After making her way back to her occupied bed, Kimiko touched her fingers to his forehead. It was ice cold. Kimiko yanked her fingers away quickly.

This boy needed to warm up, and quickly. Kimiko ran out of the room, not bothering to stay quiet, and quickly down stairs. Kimiko wasn't the best cook but she knew how to make hot chocolate and soup. After getting the hot chocolate ready, Kimiko quickly began making the tomato soup. She found a pot and, once she turned on the oven, set it on the stove. Of course, Kimiko was no master chef so she had to use the tomato soup in the can.

As Kimiko was cooking she allowed herself to think. She smiled to herself. It was amazing, really. How she could go from hating a boy to nursing him back to health so quickly. Perhaps when he woke up she would be able to get some answers from him. But that was only _after _he ate the soup.

When the soup and hot chocolate had finished she had set both of them on one of her favourite trays. One which had bunnies painted all over it. Kimiko took cautious and slow steps as she climbed up the stairs and to her bedroom. She was fortunate enough to not spill anything. Not a drop.

Opening the door was tricky, but Kimiko was skilled enough to let herself in with waking the mysterious boy. Who was still lying in her bed. Kimiko lay the tray on her bedside table. Once again, her gaze was drawn to the boy. _He sure is handsome, _Kimiko thought as a blush pooled her cheeks. She shook her head, shaking her out of her trance. She was not gonna admit he was handsome or cute! The guy had bloody stalked her and tried to rape her last night!

Kimiko looked around the room and smiled sheepishly. Boy was her room messy. It was kinda embarrassing. Besides from James, this boy had been the only boy in her room. And it was a mess.

Kimiko blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah-he . . . I wonder how it got so messy . . ." Kimiko let out a breath and placed her hands on her hips, her sheepish expression gone and replaced with a happy, yet determined, smile. "Oh well, I guess I should start cleaning."

And that's exactly what she did. She scoped up all the dirty clothes off the floor and placed it in the now overflowing laundry basket downstairs. She picked up all the wrappers from lollies and chips she had eaten in the past and threw it in her full bin. When she looked around her now clean room, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. She had successfully been able to clean up her room without waking up the boy.

His stick now lay in the middle of the room – the only thing, beside the furniture, on the floor. Kimiko bent down and gently picked it up and observed it. It was an odd stick. It seriously reminded her of a Shepard's crook. _I wonder why he brings this with him . . ._Kimiko thought, sneaking a glance in the white-haired boy's direction.

Kimiko had no idea how, but she eventually found herself crouched on the ground next to the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, her gaze drawn to the sleeping boy. A light blush rose in her cheeks.

This boy was truly . . . _beautiful_.

His white, perfectly squared teeth, which reminded Kimiko of freshly fallen snow, peeked out from under his baby doll lips. His chest, underneath the thick blankets, rose and fell with each calm breath he took. His snow-white hair stuck up at all angles, but at the same time looked silky and smooth. And his skin was chalky pale, as if he never got in the sun.

Kimiko sighed and lay her forehead on her knees. _God, I have my very own vampire. _She thought sarcastically.

Kimiko didn't know how long she waited for this strange boy to wake up, but she didn't leave. She just sat there. Her legs hugged to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees. Kimiko knew that she had some homework to do but she could hardly think of Math when a pervert—minded boy lay unconscious in her bed now, could she?

It felt like hours till the boy finally showed some sign of waking up. At first he made a strange grunting sound then his eyelids began to flutter open. Kimiko didn't notice when his eyes slowly opened or how he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Urghh . . . where am I?"

Kimiko gasped and looked up from her knees. The boy, propped on one elbow, ran a hand through his messy white hair. Kimiko felt a wide smile spread along her lips. She sat on her knees and placed her hands on the ground next to her feet. "You're in my bedroom!" She answered, bluntly.

The boy, who hadn't noticed her till now, turned to look at her. "What?" He demanded, shocked. Kimiko only looked at him with curious eyes. Kimiko didn't realise how inappropriate what she had just said was. Kimiko was about to repeat herself but the boy slapped a palm to his forehead, which was covered with his long bangs. "Oh yeah! That's right! I remember . . . I was flying around . . . and I saw your house and thought you would be home by now . . . so I decided to drop by . . . and then . . ." As the boy tried to remember what else happened, Kimiko looked up at the suddenly interesting roof. Pretty soon this boy was gonna remember she had knocked him out with a frypan! As if on cue, the boy shot her an accusing, yet confused, look. "Did you . . . did you knock me out with a frying pan?"

Kimiko weakly laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, still avoiding his gaze. She was well aware of the blush rising in her cheeks but chose to ignore it. "Possibly . . ." She weakly mumbled. When the boy stiffened she quickly looked at him, holding up her hands. "But it was just a natural reflex! You really shouldn't sneak up on someone with a fry pan, you know . . ."

The boy surprised Kimiko by actually smirking at her. "Well, sorry, but I don't normally come across a girl with frying pan in her hands. At least I now know not to sneak up on you again." The boy chuckled slightly. A nice, musical chuckle. Kimiko surprised herself by weakly giggling with him.

The pair sat where they were, laughing innocently.

Till realisation hit the white-haired boy like a ton of bricks. His smile immediately wiped off. "Wait a minute . . ." he said in a serious tone, Kimiko was taken by surprise and stopped laughing immediately. "Where's . . .?" He slid his hand around him, searching for something. When he couldn't found what he was looking for, he leaped up from the bed, making Kimiko jump. The boy got down on all fours and looked under her bed. Giving Kimiko a perfect sight of his rear-end.

Kimiko stiffened immediately, her whole face resembling a tomato and her heart hammering in her chest, and quickly yanked her gaze to the very interesting corner in the roof. Kimiko was a perv. Not at all! So she didn't really want to be caught looking at a guy's ass. She gulped. Ignoring her nervousness and paying more attention to her curiosity, "So, uh, what're you looking for?"

"My staff." The boy answered, sitting back on his feet. "Aww, man!" He turned to Kimiko, who now had her gaze on his _face_, allowing her to see the distressed look on his face. "Have you see it—? Why are you blushing?"

Kimiko stiffened, her face practically glowing from the redness of her skin. She waved her hands around and weakly laughed. "Hehe, no reason. Hey? Why are you talking to me when you should be looking for your stick?"

"Staff."

"Stick, staff, same thing." Kimiko said with a careless shrug, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart. Kimiko then remembered something and she clicked her fingers together. "Oh that's right! I put the staff in my closet!"

The boy threw Kimiko an odd look, to which she was oblivious to, but made his way to her closet. He looked surprised when his 'staff' fell out. He quickly picked it up and looked it up and down, as though checking as if had been damaged. Kimiko's eyes widened when the boy's hand came in contact with the wood. Shimmering blue sparks emitted from his touch. Kimiko felt her jaw drop. "Whoa, how'd you do that?!" She demanded, a little louder than she had intended it to come out.

The boy almost jumped at the sudden loudness of Kimiko. He turned around to see her eyes shining with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. "Do what?" He asked blankly.

Kimiko pointed an accusing finger at the stick. "Th-That!" She exclaimed, a little bit frustrated. "That thing! That blue sparks thing!"

The boy smirked at her and probed the staff on his shoulder. "Your acting just like a little kid," he pointed out, he held his chin with his index finger and thumb, as if pondering. "It's actually kinda adorable."

Kimiko's face immediately heated up and the boy watched with satisfaction as she stiffened. She looked away from the boy, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly, and puffed out her red cheeks. "S-shut up." She mumbled. The boy seemed to be amused with Kimiko's embarrassment. So Kimiko quickly changed the subject. "So, um, why'd you come back? And, seriously, _how'd_ you come back?"

The amused grin spread wider. "Well—"

"No, no, no. Scratch that – what's your name? Who are you? And why the hell are you _stalking _me?" The questions that had been replaying in Kimiko's mind for the past day were finally making it out of her mouth. She couldn't stop herself from asking them. Her words were like a waterfall.

The boy only set his staff on the ground and leaned against it. Unlike Kimiko, he seemed to be completely relaxed, despite just being knocked out with a frypan. "You really want to know?" He asked, almost smugly. "You really want to know my name?"

Kimiko nodded, all traces of embarrassment gone and replaced with a determined curiosity. "Yes!" She answered.

"And you haven't already figured out who I am?"

Kimiko blinked. "Huh? Figure it out? What am I, Sherlock Holmes? Why would I know who you are?" Kimiko crossed her arms over her chest. "Apart from you having frost bite, I know next to nothing about you."

The boy actually chuckled. "Frostbite, huh? Well I guess that's a start." He mumbled the last part to himself. He swung his staff carelessly over his shoulder and started walking towards Kimiko. "Let me give you a clue."

Kimiko panicked. He was walking towards her. He was _friggin' walking towards her! _What was she supposed to do now? Where was her frypan when she needed it? Oh, yeah, she had practically thrown it carelessly in the Kitchen when she had been cleaning her room. What was she supposed to do now?

Run.

But she couldn't. For some reason, her feet were rooted to the spot. Her body refused to obey her commands. This reminded her of the dream she had had not two days ago. No matter how much she wished to run away from the boy, her body wouldn't let her. All Kimiko could hear was the pounding of her heart repeatedly.

The boy stopped in front of her, allowing Kimiko to notice the difference in their size. While Kimiko had realised this boy was tall before, she never realised _how _tall he was. Tall enough for her forehead to reach his chest, that's for sure. Kimiko had never really been considered the most tallest of girls her age, in fact she was actually called the shortest, but she was still surprised by how tall this boy was compared to her.

The boy reached out a pale hand towards her and Kimiko automatically flinched. What the hell was he going to do with that hand? Where was he going to put it? How would that be giving her a clue to who he was? All these questions raced in Kimiko's head and threatened to spill out of her mouth right now. But they didn't. Cause Kimiko was too scared to find her mouth at the moment. The pounding of her heart became louder and her stomach did a million flip-flops per second. Kimiko closed her eyes and waited for whatever the boy was going to do to her to happen.

But what he did, she wasn't expecting.

He pinched her nose.

And what she felt, she wasn't expecting, either.

She felt . . . cold. His touch was like ice and sent chills down her spine. Her nose was as good as numb and she would be surprised if it had turned red. The same freezing-burning feeling she had felt earlier hit her.

Almost immediately she jumped away from the boy's hand and brought both her hands to her numb nose. "What the hell are you doing?!" She demanded, loud enough to make the boy's ears bleed. "Your freezing! I can't feel my nose!"

The boy held up his hand, as if surrendering, and flashed her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist." He apologised, but his apologetic smile was replaced with a charming smirk. "So, did that give you a clue to who I am?"

Kimiko looked up from her nose and glared at the white-haired boy. "W-what? That's supposed to be a clue?!" She yelled. "The only thing that did to me was make my nose red!"

If possible, the boy's charming smirk only grew more charming. Kimiko was half tempted to sigh and fall to the ground. But she was too angry at the boy to go all fan-girl on him. "Aww, but your nose looks so cute when it's red." He commented. He watched with satisfaction as Kimiko's red nose blended in with her now red cheeks. "So you honestly don't know who I am?"

Kimiko said nothing. She only shook her head while glaring at the taller boy.

"And you sure you wanna know?"

Kimiko nodded.

"And you won't freak out?"

Again, Kimiko nodded.

The boy let out a breath and looked away from Kimiko, his smirk at absence. "I'm surprised you haven't figured out who I am. Honestly, it can't be that hard. I have a staff, I look like I have frostbite, I'm ice cold, I have white hair, I couldn't resist nipping your nose, my touch makes you numb, I 'mysteriously' write notes to you in the frost, I can get into your room without you noticing. Your more of an idiot then I thought." Kimiko ignored his insult and watched him with curiosity. What was with this boy? He turned to look at her, smirking crookedly. "I'm Old Man Winter, Jack Frost."

* * *

**And that wraps up another chapter of Icy Fingertips. What will Kimiko's reaction be? You'll have to find out next chapter!**

**elise-hale913: Thanks for reviewing! Kimiko is just under the impression that it's some weapon that Jack'll use to beat her. Of coruse we both know she's completely wrong! ;)**

**nobody: Thanks for reviewing! You ask for more and ya get more! ;)**

**kunfupandalover: Thanks for the review! :)**

**harvestmoonluver4164: Aww, thank you! It feels good that the comedy I'm adding is actually funny! :)**

**Dead Wolf Walking: Thank you! I'm glad you found that funny! BTW, nice name! ;)**


	6. The Snow Bunny

**H-Hey guys . . . remember me?**

**I'm so so sorry! I had major writers block, then I had to go to the dentist, then I had to go to this place (which I'm not allowed to tell you about) and then school started! But I hope you all had a Happy New Year! **

**Originally, I was gonna make this chapter longer, but that would've taken to long. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I'm Old Man Winter, Jack Frost." The words that left Jack's mouth was followed by a silence. A long, deafening silence. Jack waited for the big reaction but got nothing. Kimiko only stared up at him, her face clear of any emotion. Jack was able to count to a hundred in his head and she still said nothing.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but Kimiko beat him. "Who?" She asked bluntly, her eyes shining with confusion and curiosity.

This was not the word that he had expected to come out of Kimiko's mouth. He had thought she would say something like, 'What?!', or a 'Really?! You're really Jack Frost?!, or even a scoff and 'Yeah, right.' But no, he didn't get that. Instead he just got a confused, 'Who?' This girl never failed to surprise him.

"What?" Jack found himself asking. He banged his staff back down in the carpet and motioned to himself. He was aware that his eyes were as wide as plates and his jaw had dropped but he didn't care. "You've _never _heard of me?"

Kimiko shook her head. "No. Should I have?"

"How is that even possible?! How can you see me if you haven't heard of me?" Jack found himself pacing the room, talking more to himself then to Kimiko, who watched him with wide curious eyes. "You can't believe in something you've never heard of before! So then how can you see me?"

Kimiko took offence to this and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at Jack. "What do you mean by 'how can you see me?'! My eyesight is tip-top shape, thank you! I mean, I do eat my carrots and everything." The last part was muttered to herself. Kimiko looked up when she couldn't hear the shuffling of Jack's feet anymore. He had stopped pacing and was giving her an odd look, to which she shrugged confusedly to, "What?"

Jack looked like he wanted to say something but shook his head. It was a while till he spoke again. "So let me get this straight: You have never heard of me, Jack Frost, so you don't believe in me, yet you can see and hear me _perfectly, _despite not believing in me, correct?"

Kimiko, despite being confused by half of what the white-haired boy had just said, nodded silently.

Jack was about to started pacing again but turned back to her, with an confused look that reminded Kimiko of a puppy. "Really? You've never heard of me?"

"Nope." Kimiko said, popping the 'p'.

"Seriously? You've never heard of me? _Me? _Jack Frost. Old Man Winter. Jokul Frosti. Father Frost. None of this rings any bells?"

Kimiko shook her head again. "Sorry, but I've honestly never heard of you."

Jack looked down at his feet and scratched his head. "Boy, is North gonna love this." He mumbled to himself. He began to mumble to himself a lot. In a much lower voice. A voice so low that Kimiko couldn't hear him. Kimiko had to strain her hearing to get a hold of what he was saying. "How can she see me? If she doesn't believe in me then how is it possible she can see me like she sees everyone else?"

Kimiko stopped listening to his mumbles. She could describe the confusion and slight fear she was feeling at the moment. I mean, it's not that often that Kimiko was visited by eighteen-year-old guys that asked whether or not she believed in them. While she was in her pyjamas.

As Jack kept on mumbling to himself, Kimiko found herself getting more and more impatient. It wouldn't be long till Midori came home. And how was Kimiko supposed to explain why a _boy_ was in her _room_? A _teenage _boy, at that. "So if what your saying is true," Kimiko began to get the boy's attention, successfully, "and your name is Jack Frost . . . what's the big deal? Why does it matter if I can see you yet I don't 'believe in you' or somethin'? And, seriously, how'd you climb into my room? There isn't any climbing equipment! That I can see of, at least."

That _damn _amused grin spread across his lips again. Kimiko was really beginning to _hate _that amused grin. It felt as if she was being made fun of. And Kimiko did not like to made fun of. She opened her mouth to ask– no, _demand _what was so funny when he did something she definitely wasn't expecting.

He started floating in the air. And, _no_, not floating as in jumping, but full on _flying. _Hovering. Levitating. Floating.

Kimiko all of a sudden felt very lightheaded and her knees began to buckle from beneath her. Her jaw dropped and she tried to say something – _anything! _– but found she was to stunned and shocked to get anything past her mouth.

Jack chuckled to himself, his eyes full of amusement, and he floated towards her. Kimiko was frozen stiff and couldn't seem to move away. He pushed her chin up so her lips met again. "You really shouldn't let your mouth hang open like that, it's incredibly unattractive."

A light blush rose in Kimiko's cheeks but she ignored it and continued staring at the floating boy. "H-how . . . are you . . . you're not . . . your floating . . . and . . . where is the friggin' gravity?!" She finally demanded.

Her stuttering was only able to make Jack laugh at her. "You're really funny, you know that?" He asked between his laughs.

Kimiko ignored his comment and continued looking at the distance between him and the ground. "H-How is that friggin' possible?!" She demanded.

"I'm a spirit." Jack admitted with a shrug. "Though some time around last year I became a Guardian." The last part Kimiko was sure had been just for Jack to hear, since he had mumbled it, but Kimiko still heard it.

If Kimiko was confused two minutes ago, she sure as _hell _was even more confused now. "WHAT?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Words could not describe how confused she was.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously and, Kimiko was sure, a little bit sheepishly. "I guess I have a lot to explain, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Kimiko said with a nod of her head.

"Alright, I'll explain everything, _but_ you," Jack pointed his staff at her, so it's tip was just touching her nose, "have to tell me your name."

Kimiko blinked before slapping the staff away from her nose. "There's no way I'm telling you that!" She exclaimed angrily. This stalker knew where she lived, her friends and seemed to take a liking to watching her sleep. There was no way she was gonna add his knowledge of her name to that list.

Jack shrugged and draped his arms around his staff. "Okay, fine. Then I guess you'll never know anything about me." He said carelessly.

Kimiko scoffed. "Like I wanna know anything about _you_." She snapped, placing her fists on her hips. "The creepy stalker who likes to break into people's houses and watch girls sleep."

Jack placed a hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt by what she said. "Ouch, that really hurt, _Bunny_."

Kimiko shrugged. "Well it's the trut– what did you just call me?!"

Jack smirked, making Kimiko's blood boil. "Bunny." He answered carelessly with another shrug. "That is what your friends call you, right _Bunny_?"

Kimiko's fists fell to her side and she glared at the white-haired boy. "That's right. My _friends _call me that." She hissed coldly. Kimiko realised how cold she acting and was surprised. She normally never acted this cold to someone. This boy was bringing a new angry side out of her she didn't know existed. She ignored her surprise and folded her arms over her chest. "But you aren't my friend. You're not even my acquaintance. You're like my enemy."

Jack only smirked wider, to Kimiko's frustration. He seemed to enjoy the hate she displayed to him, instead of being hurt. He honestly was the most strangest boy Kimiko had ever met; What, with the flying and all. "You just love to insult me, don't ya, Bunny?" He watched with satisfaction as Kimiko's fists began to shake with anger. "Keep insulting me and I might just go away."

"Where's the bad in that?"

"Now that's no way to treat a guest, _Bunny._"

"Stop calling me that!" Kimiko yelled, her fists, once again, being dropped to her side. She stood on the balls on her feet, trying to appear taller but failing.

"Fine, _Snowflake_."

"You are ridiculous!"

"I'm unique." Kimiko let out a strangled "Ugh!" at Jack's quick and witty comeback. This conversation was going nowhere. "You know," Jack said, "if you just tell me your name then I'll stop calling you Bunny and Snowflake."

Instead of telling him her name, like Jack would have preferred, Kimiko changed the subject. "Why do you want to know my name anyway?" She asked, behind the anger, Jack could hear the actual curiosity in her tone. "I thought you would have already figured that out by stalking me."

"How could I have figured it out?" Jack asked with another shrug, his smirk _finally_ disappearing. "No one has actually ever said your name. They either call you Takahasi, Bunny or Littl' Niece."

Kimiko hated to admit it, but the white-haired boy standing in front of her actually made a fine point. No one really did call her by her real name. "I guess that makes sense . . ." She mumbled to herself, not intending for Jack to hear her.

But Jack did hear her. That damn smirk made it's reappearance on his face again. "So you gonna tell me your name?"

"No."

"Aww, come on!" The way Jack pouted reminded Kimiko of a child. She half expected him to stamp his foot into the ground. "Just tell me your name!"

"No!"

Jack sighed out of frustration. He was about to continue arguing with her, but an idea came to his mind. He smirked for a moment before shrugging it off, pretending not to care. "Okay, fine. I'll just continue calling you Snowflake and Bunny. Hey! Maybe I'll even call you Snow Bunny. Yeah, that sounds right. That's cute!" He had to stop the smirk from growing when Kimiko blushed deeply.

Kimiko was well aware of the amount of heat on her cheeks, but tried ignoring it. "Would ya shut up?!" She yelled. "Stop calling me Bunny and Snowflake and Snow Bunny!"

"Why?" Jack asked with another shrug. "It's not like you're gonna tell me your actual name. I bet your just embarrassed by your real name. It's probably something horrible your ashamed of and you don't want me to know–"

"Kimiko! That's my name!" Kimiko screamed at the top of her lungs, her fists at her side and her eyes closed. "Kimiko Takahasi!"

It was silent for a while. Jack blinked at Kimiko's sudden outburst before a smirk crept back onto his lips. Kimiko's eyes snapped open when realisation hit her. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe she had just shouted her name at him! Nor could she believe that she actually fell for his obvious trick! But, most of all, she couldn't believe she actually whether or not he thought she had an embarrassing name. Why should she care? She just met this crazy stalker a few days ago. It's not like she cared for his opinion or something.

So why was her heart racing and her stomach doing millions of flip-flops?

"Kimiko, huh?" Jack held his chin with his index finger and thumb, as if pondering something. "You know what? I like it."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. The curiosity that she had earlier forgotten curled in her stomach and begged her to ask Jack what he meant by Spirit and Guardian and ask why the hell he could fly. With her curiosity getting the better of her, she couldn't stop the herself from asking, "Are you gonna tell me how you're a 'Spirit' and a 'Guardian'?"

"Eager to know, aren't we, Snowflake?" Jack asked with a wink.

Kimiko ignored his nickname for her and avoided his gaze. "Shut up." She muttered, feeling a little embarrassed. She swore her cheeks were now the _exact _shade of a tomato.

Jack swung his staff back onto his shoulders and began his story. "Well, let's see, it would have had to have started a year ago. . ."

* * *

" . . . and ever since then I've been the Guardian of Fun." Jack finished. The entire time he had told his story he had been avoiding the gaze of Kimiko Takahasi, who had been sitting on her bed eating her soup and drinking the hot chocolate. He wasn't really surprised when he turned back at her to find the empty bowl sitting her lap and the drained cup lying next to her foot. From what he had learnt about this girl was that she had a slightly bigger appetite then normal fifteen-year-old girls. When he tried to read her face he found, to his disappointment, that it was blank. Much like when he had told her he was Jack Frost. Her expression was clear of any emotion, so he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Several times Jack was interrupted by Kimiko asking questions or commenting on something. Even though he wasn't actually looking at her, Jack could tell that Kimiko was watching him with wide eyes and an gaping mouth. Of course, Jack had avoided telling Kimiko that before he had become Jack Frost he had died saving his little sister. He didn't want to tell her about that tragedy.

It was silent for a while. Jack waited for Kimiko to say something. Anything. But just like before, she remained silent. Jack wondered whether she was just doing this to annoy him. He wouldn't really be surprised if she was.

Finally, the Kimiko's blank expression cleared. "So what your saying is that you're a Guardian of Fun who controls ice and snow and stuff?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. When Jack nodded she continued. "And that you and the other Guardians defeated the Pitch Black guy who just so happens to be the Boogeyman?"

The way Kimiko said it, it did sound a little pathetic. But in reality it was really dangerous and life threatening . . . well, for everyone but the Guardians and Pitch. They were immortals after all. So with a shrug Jack said, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Kimiko nodded, biting her lower lip. Jack didn't know whether or not she believed him. She was doing that thing again where her expression gave away nothing. It was truly annoying.

Kimiko stopped nodding and burst into a fit of laughter. And no, not a little giggle, or a chuckle. But a full on laugh. She didn't even _try _to hide her laughter. She just laughed. Jack watched with shock, if not a little hurt, as the teenager lay on her side and began banging her mattress and kicking her legs in the air. Jack couldn't help but notice how her laughter was light and childish.

"What? What's so funny?" He found himself asking, offended. How he became a Guardian was very important to him (for self-explanatory reasons), and he couldn't help but feel offended that she was laughing at this. The frown that found its way on his face only made Kimiko laugh harder.

"You . . . you expect . . . me . . . to believe that?" She finally was able to ask. When her laughing faded, she quickly sat up, her hands on her hips, with a proud look on her face. "You expect me to believe that? What am I, five? I'm not naïve enough to believe you have powers over ice and the Boogeyman, Santa, Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy actually exist!"

"You forgot the Sandman."

"Who?" Kimiko asked bluntly. Jack blinked at her. But Kimiko brushed it off with a shrug and continued looking all high and mighty. "That doesn't matter. The point is, you may or may not be called Jack Frost, but you do _not _have any powers over ice, okay? There is no such thing as the Boogeyman, Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy or this so called Sandman you speak off! Now if I were you I'd clear out before I call the police. Or before Midori gets here – then you'll _really _be a Spirit!"

When Kimiko turned back to Jack she felt the joy being ripped out of her. Jack literally looked like a kicked puppy. Kimiko didn't know why this bothered her, but it did. It brought her down when he was looking like that.

Jack surprised her, again, by walking to her window, which was closed at the moment, since the breeze had been too cold for Kimiko to stand. Especially in her pyjamas. Kimiko didn't say a word and waited patiently for Jack to say something.

His eyes never left her window, though what was so fascinating about it was a mystery to Kimiko. Then suddenly, without looking away from the window, he asked, "Kimiko, you like bunnies, right?"

Kimiko was caught off guard at the sudden random question. "I – well, um – yeah . . ."

Jack didn't say anything else. Instead he tapped his staff lightly to the window. Kimiko's eyes widened and she gasped. Beautiful silver frost began to spread on her window and curl into Kimiko's sight. The frost was lace-like and very beautiful. Jack didn't bother to look back at her and see her reaction. He just started to draw a picture of a bunny on the window (which, by the way, was actually pretty good considering he was drawing this on a window). Kimiko watched with confusion as the bunny was drawn, she slowly got to her feet and took a few steps towards Jack. "Uh, Jack . . .?" She barely mumbled.

He either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her because he just continued his drawing. When the drawing of the bunny was complete, he brought out his hands and prayed that this would work. To his delight, the bunny jumped from the window, beautiful and lace-like, and hoped past him to Kimiko, a trail of mist following it.

Kimiko gasped as she watched the bunny leap across her room. She rubbed both her eyes a couple of times to see if she was dreaming but found she was awake. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were as wide as plates. She was so awestruck by the bunny, she didn't notice Jack leaning his chin on his staff, clearly enjoying her being, for once, speechless. The bunny burst into thousands of snowflakes above Kimiko's head.

She gasped again as the snowflakes began gently falling. She held out her hands to catch some of the snowflakes and surprised herself by actually laughing. Remembering there was another presence in the room, Kimiko spun around to face Jack. She couldn't believe it . . . but here was the proof. He had made it snow in her _bedroom, _brought a snow bunny to life, made frost magically appear on her window and had the ability to fly. "You really are J-Jack Frost . . ." she whispered, stuttering a bit in shock. Some snowflakes were caught in her hair and eyelashes, but she didn't care. Standing in front of her was a Winter Spirit!

Jack winked at her. "The one and only, Snowflake."

Kimiko ignored him using her nickname. She was much to shocked. _His a winter spirit . . . a winter spirit, _she thought faintly. _A freakin' winter spirit! _"So then if your Jack Frost, then Santa Claus really does exist! And so do all the others!"

"Uh huh." Jack nodded, a bright smile creeping onto his face. "We all do." Jack had to restrain himself from laughing at Kimiko. The look on her face was priceless! Though his smile was slowly wiped off as Kimiko's face began to lose its colour. Out of concern, he took a cautious step towards her. "Hey, you alright?"

"Oh . . . snap."

Were the final words Kimiko was able to mutter out before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

Kimiko was aware of a cold, harsh wind nipping at her skin and the flapping of her curtains blowing in the wind, but didn't open her eyes. The mattress she was laying on she recognised to be her own mattress, and quickly realised she was laying in her bed. Kimiko didn't know what time it was but she suspected it was somewhere around six-ish. Midori would be here soon.

With a groan, Kimiko opened one eye. What she was looking for, she didn't know, but when she had successfully scanned the room and found it clean, she closed her eyelid, focused on getting back to sleep.

After a few seconds of listening to nothing but the soft breeze, Kimiko's brown eyes shot open and she scrambled out of her bed. But she ended up clumsily falling to the ground with a _thump! _due to her legs been tangled in the blanket. She quickly bounced up from the floor and looked around the room, but found it was just herself.

Kimiko quickly yanked open her door and ran down the stairs. She first ran to the Kitchen, then the Lounge room and every other room in the house (not including the Laundry or Midori's room), to find that she was alone. Jack Frost had obviously left when she had fainted. He must have put her back in her bed.

_Jack Frost . . . _Kimiko thought to herself, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She wondered whether that encounter really had happened or had she just dreamed it all?

Kimiko found herself in the lounge room as she continued to think to herself. She lay herself down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. If what Jack had said was true, and someone could only see him if they believed, then why could she see him at all? She had never heard of Jack Frost before, let alone believed in him. What made her so special? Well, Susannah was always telling her she wasn't normal. But Kimiko doubted she meant that in this type of way.

And what about the Man in the Moon? Jack had mentioned him as some man who lived on a Moon (obviously) or something. He probably was the most confusing out of all the news that had been piled on her. Why was he on the Moon? Was he alone up there? What exactly did he do? And how could he make a Guardian, well, a Guardian?

Kimiko jumped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open, slam close and someone's footsteps. Kimiko recognised them as Midori's. "Littl' Niece?" She heard Midori call.

"In the lounge room!" Kimiko called back. Obviously this meant her thinking time was done for a while.

* * *

Kimiko was quiet as she watched her Aunt prepare dinner that night. She was too busy thinking. Jack had told her a lot of new, slight scary, news to her. The Easter Bunny, Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman (whoever he was) and the Boogeyman existed. They actually _existed._

Kimiko had stopped believing in them years ago. And who could blame her? It was a miracle if a fifteen-year-old believed in any of those fairy-tale characters.

Midori noticed how her niece wasn't speaking as much tonight. Normally, when she prepared dinner, Kimiko would tell her everything that had happened that day. She was like a cup of water, she would spill out everything at her. Not literally, of course. Even though Kimiko hadn't actually gone to school today, Midori still expected her to tell her _something_ that happened today. But instead of telling her with her usual bright smile and her elbows placed on the counter she was sitting at what had happened, she had a frown on her face, one hand in her ponytail while the other lay on the top of the counter.

So, with a sigh, Midori turned around to Kimiko with her arms crossed over her chest with a frown of her own. "Alright, what is it?" She asked, as if they were in the middle of a conversation.

Kimiko blinked, her frown immediately gone. "Hm? What's what?"

"You know what, but I don't. So what is it, Littl' Niece?" Midori asked. But after seeing Kimiko's blank look, she continued. "Why are you so quiet? Normally you would be telling me what happened today. But your quiet and have barely said anything to me."

"Sorry." Kimiko mumbled, guilt lacing her voice.

Midori's hard face softened and she smiled at her Niece. She crossed the room and took Kimiko's hands in her own. "I'm not angry at you, Littl' Niece. Not at all. So don't apologise for something you haven't done, alright?" When she received a nod, her smile widened. "Now tell me what's got you quiet?"

But Kimiko knew she couldn't tell Midori. Midori would think her mad. Or just simply wouldn't believe her. It could possibly create a fight and Kimiko hated it when her and Midori were fighting. So instead she decided to ask something else, "Midori, have you ever heard of Jack Frost?"

Midori blinked at the sudden change of subject. _That came out of nowhere, _she thought to herself. But when she saw Kimiko's child-like curiosity, a warm smile spread along her lips. "Yeah, I have. I heard of him as a kid."

"Then why haven't I heard of him before?" Kimiko asked with a slight frown.

Midori merely shrugged. "He was never brought up."

"And what about the Sandman? How come you never brought him up?"

"Who?" The blank look was back.

_Whoa, it looks like even Midori hasn't heard of this so called Sandman, _Kimiko thought to herself with a sigh. A small smile crept its way onto her face. For some reason, she found it a little funny that both neither of them had heard of this Sandman. "Hang on," Midori's voice brought Kimiko back to reality. "Why are you asking this so suddenly?"

Kimiko thought for a minute before shrugging. "Oh, because Lucy and Penn mentioned something about them when they over today." Kimiko then remembered she was slightly sore at Midori for having them check up on her, but after seeing the look in her Aunt's eyes, decided it was nothing but an act of love.

Midori giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like them. Did they tell ya of anything that happened today at school?"

Kimiko shook her head. "No. But they did drop of some homewor- Oh snap!" She suddenly exclaimed and jumped up from her stool. The homework! She completely forgot about that!

Midori raised an eyebrow at her Niece, realising the look of panic on her face. "Forgot to do the homework, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, be sure to finish that before it's due, okay Kimiko?"

Kimiko nodded. "Alright, Midori."

"And don't forget to take a bath after dinner. You should probably have a bath before doing your homework to – it really relaxes your mind."

"You know what? that's just what I'm gonna do."

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

One delicious dinner and relaxing hot bath later, Kimiko found herself sitting at her desk, dressed in her other set of pyjamas, nibbling on her pencil, trying to solve her current question.

_8. Find the number of sides of a regular polygon if each of its interior angles is 108º._

Kimiko's heart was pounding in her ears and she could feel her palms sweating. Math was her worst subject. Homework and her didn't mix together. Kimiko wanted so badly to just rip up this homework, curl up in her bed, under the covers, and just die. Or at least sleep for a thousand years.

She was about to give up on working on the homework when her conscience told her finish this homework.

"Come on, girl, you can do this." She told herself. Cold sweat began to blanket her forehead, but she didn't care. She focused on answering the question. She stopped nibbling on her pencil and, shakily, lowered it on the piece of paper. To write the absent answer. "Come on, Kimiko, you can do this. You can do this, you can do this, you ca- I CAN'T DO THIS!" She yelled, the pressure finally getting to her. After letting lose a squeal of frustration, Kimiko began slamming her forehead against her desk, not caring how much it hurt. As she banged her forehead, she yelled insults of herself. "Kimiko you idiot! You baka! You moron! You good for nothing girl! You broken-brained person! Ya nasty! You dumbass!"

After Kimiko had run out of insults for herself, she finally stopped smacking her forehead and took a deep calming breath. She rubbed her forehead, which, to no surprise, was pounding with pain.

She lay her forehead back down on the top of her desk and closed her eyes. There was no way she was gonna be able to finish her homework tonight. Not with all that she had learnt about Jack Frost and everyone else. It was a lot to be dumped on when you're a fifteen-year-old girl. _I can finish my homework tomorrow, _Kimiko thought. _I'll just get up super early!_

And with a final nod, Kimiko stood up from her desk and practically flung herself onto her bed, arms spread out wide. She found that, despite not really doing anything today, she was quite sleepy. Her eyelids were heavy and she found it hard to keep them open. "Boy, that homework must have wiped me out more than I thought," she said to herself. "I don't how Susannah can manage being a straight A student."

Kimiko grabbed her closest cushion and hugged it to her chest. Rolling over to her side, Kimiko allowed her eyes to close and pulled her knees together. "Now this is what I'm good at." Kimiko mumbled with a smile. "Ah, sleep how have I missed you . . ."

And just like that, Kimiko fell asleep with a dreamy smile on her face, not caring that she had no blankets covering her body.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was probably the most lamest way to end a chapter though . . .**

**Anyway to some of you, it may sound a little weird that Kimiko and Midori have no idea who the Sandman is, but before me and my friends watched Rise Of the Guardians or The Santa Claus movie (you know, the one with Tim Allen), we never had actually heard of the Sandman before, so I thought I would make it my characters never heard of the Sandman as well.**

**hayleyb29: Really? How so? Is it because she's a little clumsy and all? Thanks for review though :)**

**kunfupanadalover: Thank you for the review ;)!**

**Dead Wolf Walking: Aww, thank you! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)!**

**elise-hale913: I'm sure your right about the blushing. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Remember, reviews make me work harder and always bring smiles to my face! So please leave a review and tell me what ya think!**


End file.
